A Winter's Kiss: UPDATED, COMPLETE
by EgyptianAngel
Summary: This is the story of how Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy fell in love, against all odds. It is curious, how a destined death eater could love a muggleborn. Was it a prophecy or did someone interfere for their own gain? NON OP, HBP & DH compliant
1. The Daily Prophet

Author's Note : This is a Hermione/ Draco romance! I know that these have been done many times before, but I like to think of this story as one of those rare stories that come along from time to time, that some people can relate too...and it makes you think about things you take for granted, like friends, love...even life. I don't know how long this will be or how long it will take to write. Just please give it a chance. Disclaimer: This story includes song lyrics from "Oxygen's Gone" and "Cure My Tragedy" by Die Trying, "Learn to Crawl" by Black Lab and a song of my own. I don't claim the lyrics from any bands I may use to be my own work. Also, I do not claim ownership or any legal rights to any of Mrs. Rowling's characters.

A Winter's Kiss: The Extended Version by EgyptianAngel

**Prelude to 'A Winter's Kiss'**

The days would now be darker at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in Hermione's seventh year. Not just at Hogwarts, but all over the world. Rumor of Voldemort had even spread into the Muggle world. Cornelius Fudge told muggle officials that the man called himself "Lord Voldemort", and was clearly crazy because he thought that he was a wizard trying to take over the secret world of magic. Now the entire world, magical and muggle, was in fear of Voldemort. The security of the Wizarding World now rested in the hands of traitors to the Ministry, the tired few that kept the fight against Voldemort and his followers alive.

Shortly after Hermione's fourth year, Albus Dumbledore had called upon the old team of Aurors that had helped defeat Voldemort once before. Remus Lupin, Harry's former Defense Against the Dark Arts professor, and Sirius Black, Harry's godfather, were among the men to lead the re-unification of the Order of the Phoenix. Sirius Black was, after all, the reason the Order had a secure Headquarters at all.

The Professors of Hogwarts had become closer, and more protective over the students. The Head Boy, Head Girl, and all the prefects received more responsibilities than usual. Yet with the protectiveness of the Professors, came their now more than ever strict lessons. The worst of them all by far was the Potions Master at Hogwarts, Severus Snape. If you weren't a Slytherin, you had better not cross his path, and if by some chance you did, you'd be wise to not speak nor even look at him, and he might even let you off with just a few points from your house and a minor detention.

Arthur Weasley, one of the most trusted Ministry workers, had been promoted to Head of Muggle relations, his duties increasing. With the promotion, came a pay increase, making the Weasleys more secure, very secure in fact. His youngest son, Ron, was no longer embarrassed of his family's money situation or any of his belongings. Yet, where there are pros, there are bound to be cons. Since he was more sure of himself, he stood up to Draco.

One thing Hermione found odd about all of Ron's and Draco's encounters during sixth year was that Draco no longer took the effort to come up with clever insults, and never once tried to slyly injure Ron. In fact, he showed no interest in that at all. He kept to himself, which was unusual for Draco. He no longer insulted Gryffindors loudly from the Slytherin Table or in double potions. He hadn't called Hermione a 'mudblood' in two years, he hadn't called her any crude names in fact. He even smiled at her every once in a while when he passed her in the halls. She was beginning to think that under that pale, cold exterior there was a heart. But to think that was crazy, wasn't it?

**Chapter One: The Daily Prophet**

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was normally a very loud castle. It housed several hundred teenagers for a very long ten month school year. Naturally, the Professors enjoyed summer break much more than during the school year when the children were riding brooms through the halls, setting off fireworks or using the latest trick wand from _Weasley Wizards' Wheezes. _This kind of activity, which Argus Filch found highly unnecessary, only gave him a very painful, throbbing head ache.

When the Headmaster had asked Argus to take on the post as Hogwarts Groundkeeper, he had graciously accepted. Dumbledore knew that Filch would be the man to protect Hogwarts from intruders. When Argus Filch and Mrs. Norris were patrolling Hogwarts Castle, no one was going to get away with anything, or so one would think. In truth, Filch is just a squib, and there are many wizards, and several other magical creatures, for that matter, that would take great pleasure in getting past Filch. He had, after all, been outsmarted by two very mischievous twins for _almost_ seven full years at Hogwarts.

The tall, dark figure traveled up the steps of Hogwarts Castle very quickly. His movements were swift, almost as if he were gracefully flying up the steps rather than actually running. His placed his hand on the door, which groaned softly, and quickly obeyed his orders to open. The man heard several clicks and then a very loud groan as the doors to the Castle opened. He looked around to see if there was any human movement on the grounds before he entered the Castle. He made his way past the Great Hall and effortlessly found Albus Dumbledore's office. The shadowy figure mumbled, "boogie bean" and the statue slid to the left, allowing the wall to open and a staircase to appear.

His dry, cracked lips formed into a twisted smile across his pale face. The man made his way up the stairs as he'd done before at the beginning of the summer, and soon he was standing in the room he knew all too well. He hesitated slightly where Dumbledore kept his pensive, be he knew that it wasn't the right time. He had more pressing matters to attend to. He approached the shelf nearest the Headmaster's desk and his gloved hand stroked the Sorting Hat softly. The hat snorted and coughed as it awoke, startled.

"Who wakes me so early?" the Hat asked insistently. It knew it wasn't yet September 1st. Therefore, it was too early for him to perform the sorting.

"I have come for you to do my bidding," the man barely spoke above a whisper.

"I have already done your bidding, Master. I chose the names that you instructed as this year's Head Boy and Head Girl. The Professors were puzzled, yes, but they dare not go against my word."

"Yes, you did well. So I took the liberty of writing a new song for you," he said, pulling a long piece of parchment from his cloak. He opened the hat's mouth wide enough to place the paper inside, and then closed it., "you deserve a well earned break from that".

The Sorting Hat chewed on the paper for several minutes before responding, "Thy will be done, Master."

_**' MINISTRY SECURE THANKS TO SCHOOL GOVERNOR'S DONATION** _

_Minister Fudge announced that late last week a large sum of money was donated to the Ministry of Magic in London. The Money will be used to arm the building with extra security devices, a renovation that would otherwise be impossible to make because of budget issues. Minister Cornelius Fudge explained to this reporter what changes will be made to the offices, "We have hired a team of very skilled spell-casters to place further security spells on the building and its offices. New equipment has been supplied to Aurors and several other departments. After we were finished with that, we decided to replace old office furniture and build a few new offices." _

_Clearly the improvements are appreciated by all of the Ministry workers. Lucius Malfoy, now a member of the Ministry's Enforcement Board, was glad to share with us the reason for his donation. "The well-being of our world has always been a matter of great importance to me, and if I can help ensure our security and the uphold of justice, then I am proud to make this donation." Mr. Malfoy also commented that he will be donating a sum of money to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, where his son Draco will be attending for his seventh year this September. Mr. Malfoy also said that he specified to the Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, that the gold be used to improve the aging castle. After he and his wife, Narcissa Malfoy, return from a vacation in Italy, he will begin working under his new position._

Harry threw the newspaper down in disgust.

Hermione, having already read the article, stared at him with a sympathetic gaze.

"Why would Lucius want to improve security at the Ministry? Wouldn't that just make it harder for the Death Eaters to break in?" asked Harry in a very worried tone.

"Well," Hermione replied in a soft tone, "it's going to make him look good politically ...and look, it got him a seat on the board!"

"Yeah," Ron added bitterly, "the Magical Law Enforcement Board. They sit in at trials and decide who goes to Azkaban. That's what Dad told me, anyway."

"Wait a minute! Lucius Malfoy can prevent Death Eaters from going to Azkaban..."

"...and he's going to know how to break into the Ministry!" Hermione added.

There was a knock at their compartment door. Hermione rose to open it.

"Anything off the trolley, dears?" the plump woman asked.

"No, thank you," Harry replied, sounding too sick to eat.

Ron, however, made his way over to the cart, and moments later he returned to his seat, arms and pockets full of all sorts of chocolates and candy, including the newest collection of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans.

"I can't believe this...I have to tell the Order, no doubt they already know though," said Harry gloomily.

"Don't worry Harry, they'll find a way to handle things...they always do," Ron replied, trying to cheer him up.

"Yeah, I just wish I was old enough to join! One more year..."

"Our last year, actually," Hermione mentioned, rolling up The Daily Prophet and putting it away in her book bag.

Hermione had already changed into her robes and the gold letters "HG" shone brightly against the dark black robes. Ron had already mentioned to Harry several times that now they really wouldn't get away with anything and that he felt sorry for the poor bloke that had been made Head Boy. Ron even felt a little sorry for himself, wondering what Hermione would make him do considering that he was a prefect.

"Harry, you don't look so good. You should try and relax while I go find you something to drink. The two of you really should think about changing into your robes, I expect we'll be there soon."

Harry and Ron rolled their eyes as Hermione left their compartment. She wandered down the hallway of the train, catching glimpses of all the students in their compartments. She could see students having eating contests, and hear their laughter and playful bickering. Yet she could see no sign of the lady with the trolley. Although, that might be because Ron had just purchased quite a bit of her supplies and she needed to replenish. Not being able to keep it out of her head, she wondered what it was going to be like to be Head Girl. She hoped that she could live up to Dumbledore's high expectations.

'_Stop worrying' _she told herself, _'you'll make yourself nervous'_. She hated the way that her stomach tied itself in knots whenever she became nervous. Not only that, but when she was nervous she was never really good at concentrating...SMACK!! A loud crash filled her head before her mind registered what had happened. Realizing that she had collided with something or someone, she felt herself being lifted off of the ground. The first thing she saw after firmly planting her feet on the ground was a recently polished Head Boy badge. She anxiously looked up and she met eyes with...Draco Malfoy. A Draco Malfoy that, until now, had never been taller than her. Now he stood a good six inches above her, his blonde hair slicked back in his classic style, and still as pale as a ghost. Her nose caught a whiff of a lovely type of bark, cherry wood, perhaps? Was Malfoy wearing cologne?

"Hello Granger. I see you made Head Girl, no surprise there. Do you like the new badges my father donated the money for?" Draco asked smugly.

"Actually, I thought that the old ones were perfectly fine. Besides, I would have thought your father had spent all his money paying off people to get himself on the Enforcement Board and to make you Head Boy," Hermione replied.

"Nonsense. We needed a new set. And I'm sure you'd agree that Albus Dumbledore is not a man to accept bribes. You'll just have to accept that he chose me out of his own free mind."

"Draco, if you or anyone else would ever read, _'Hogwarts, A History', _then you would know that the Sorting Hat spits out the names of the Head Boy and Head Girl at the beginning of each summer." Hermione said in her usual informative tone.

"Then _why_ are we even having this conversation? The Sorting Hat picked us, Granger. So I guess you'll just have to accept it."

"Well, perhaps the Sorting Hat _can _make a mistake every once in a while. Now, if you'll excuse me…

"Wait. Before you go run off to Potter and Weasley I just wanted you to know that I'm looking forward to working with you. This weekend is a Hogsmeade weekend, maybe I'll see you there.""Maybe."Draco simply pursed his lips before leaving. Hermione assumed that it was the closest thing to a smile that Draco would ever manage in public view. Hermione didn't quite know what to think...how was she going to work with Draco? Although, he was already being polite to her. Maybe that just meant he was taking a leaf out of his father's book. It reminded her of an old muggle saying: Keep your friends close, but keep your enemies closer.

Hermione, Ron and Harry took their usual seats at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall for the last sorting they would ever see. Dumbledore gave his speech to welcome the new students to Hogwarts. Professor McGonagall placed the old hat on the stool and a hole opened up at the seam, just like it had every year before. The hat's voice could be heard throughout the hall as it bellowed quite possibly its longest song the school had ever heard,

_"In times of old, when I was new,  
__And Hogwarts barely started,  
__The founders of our noble school  
__Thought never to be parted. _

_United by a common goal,  
__They had the selfsame yearning  
__To make the world's best magic school  
__And pass along their learning. _

_"Together we will build and teach"  
__The four good friends decided.  
__And never did they dream that they  
__Might some day be divided. _

_For were there such friends anywhere  
__As Slytherin and Gryffindor?  
__Unless it was the second pair  
__Of Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw,  
__So how could it have gone so wrong?  
__How could such friendships fail?  
__Why, I was there, so I can tell  
__The whole sad, sorry tale.  
_

_Said Slytherin, "We'll teach just those  
__Whose ancestry's purest."  
__Said Ravenclaw, "We'll teach those whose  
__Intelligence is surest"  
__Said Gryffindor, "We'll teach all those  
__With brave deeds to their name."  
__Said Hufflepuff, "I'll teach the lot  
__And treat them just the same" _

_These differences caused little strife,  
__When first they came to light.  
__For each of the four founders had  
__A house in which they might  
__Take only those they wanted so. _

_For instance,  
Slytherin __Took only pure-blood wizards  
__Of great cunning just like him.  
__And only those of sharpest mind  
__Were taught by Ravenclaw  
__While the bravest and the boldest  
__Went to daring Gryffindor.  
__Good Hufflepuff, she took the rest.  
__And taught them all she knew. _

_Thus, the houses and their founders  
__Maintained friendships firm and true.  
__So Hogwarts worked in harmony,  
__For several happy years. _

_But then discord crept among us  
__Feeding on all our faults and fears.  
__The Houses that, like pillars four  
__Had once held up our school  
__Now turned upon each other and  
__Divided, sought to rule.  
__And for a while it seemed the school  
__Must meet an early end. _

_What with dueling and with fighting  
__And the clash of friend on friend.  
__And at last there came a morning  
__When old Slytherin departed  
__And though the fighting then died out,  
__He left us quite down-hearted. _

_And ever since the founders four  
__Were whittled down to three  
__Had the houses been united,  
__As they once were meant to be. _

_And now the sorting hat is here  
__And you all know the score:  
__I sort you into houses  
__Because that is what I'm for. _

_But this year I'll go further  
__Listen closely to my song.  
__Though condemned am I to split you,  
__Still I worry that it's wrong. _

_Though I must fulfill my duty  
__And must quarter every year,  
__Still I wonder whether sorting  
__May not bring the end I fear._

_Oh know the perils, read the signs,  
__The warning history shows  
__For our Hogwarts is in danger,  
__From external deadly foes.  
__And we must unite inside her,  
__Or we'll crumble from within. _

_So now matter what house  
__you may now call home  
__You must do as the founders  
__did to hold against a foe,  
__Live together, or die alone._

_A prophecy must be fulfilled  
__for our school to truly prosper.  
__Our hope now lies in our savior,  
__Harry Potter. _

_A muggle born and a pureblood,  
__Sworn enemies turned lovers,  
__Leaders of this great fight,  
__Will prevail when it all comes down  
__To that one, victorious night,_

_And redeem or condemn  
__All those who show their true colors.  
__I have told you, I have warned you.  
__Let the sorting now begin. _

Almost everyone in the Great Hall had their mouth open. This year, the hat had gone above and beyond its duties of telling the first years a little bit about their houses before sorting them into of the four respective houses. It couldn't have gotten it's point across better if it had simply yelled, "WAR!!" for the past twenty minutes. The Sorting Hat had never mentioned anyone else but the founders, earning Harry more stares than ever before. Murmurs of "great battle", "muggle born and a pureblood" and "Harry Potter" could be heard among the students.

In a successful attempt to silence the students, Professor McGonagall pulled out her long parchment and began to call up the first years one by one until they had all been sorted. The feast began and soon the entire school was off to bed.

The week went by faster than Hermione could have imagined. The homework started on Monday night, leaving no time for students to simply ease back into their school year. Before she knew it, it was Saturday and she was riding the horseless carriages down to Hogsmeade.

Hermione smiled as she walked through the streets of Hogsmeade. She always loved coming back after another long, boring summer skiing in aspen or sailing in Italy. She got to see beautiful scenery, yes, but this was home. It made her sad to know that this was the last year she would ever walk through Hogsmeade as a student. She felt like her life was happening faster than Hermione could keep track of and she had always been a little afraid of change. Being in a position she couldn't control definitely didn't please Hermione, and lately she hadn't been able to control many aspects of her life.

She was headed to the café to meet Harry and Ron for lunch when she felt herself being pulled by the arm. She felt a sudden bolt of fear surge through her body, but it turned to anger once she realized the person grabbing her was Draco Malfoy.

"Draco, let go of me!" she demanded.

"Don't make a fuss about it, Granger. I just wanted to be able to talk to you without Potter and Weasley butting in."

"Well you know you could just ask me to talk with you instead of pulling me around like your house elf!!" Hermione retorted.

"Fair enough," he said, and he curled his lip up in a quick half smile.

Hermione opened her mouth and then closed it. Had she really won the argument that easily? Something was terribly strange about the situation and Hermione wasn't all that sure she liked this new Draco. He seemed so … well, mature.

"I figured you're going to be doing more writing than ever now that you'll be going crazy studying for the N.E.W.T'S and writing much too many notes, so.." he said, placing a long thin black box into Hermione's hands, "I got you this."

Hermione was too shocked to speak, so she opened the box instead. Inside was a beautiful quill with a medal tip and a beautiful blue and green peacock feather.

"Thank you," she said, allowing him a smile.

"Yeah," was all he managed to say. He mentally kicked himself for his horrible response. _Ask her to lunch, ask her to sit with you. _

Just as Draco opened his mouth to try a better attempt at a conversation, Harry caught up with Hermione.

"Hey, what took you so long? We've been waiting…" Harry stopped abruptly when he finally noticed Draco's presence.

"Draco! You'd better leave her alone or I swear I'll…"

"Save what little strength you have for the Quidditch field this year Potter, you're going to need it. Besides, I was just discussing our Head Student duties with Granger, _something_ that wouldn't interest someone like _you_." Draco turned and quickly walked away from them into the crowd, his cape flying in the wind behind him.

"Can you believe him?' asked Harry.

Hermione simply shook her head.


	2. Halloween

A/N: Hey, this was a chapter that I had deleted from the story completely. I guess the first time I wrote it I really wasn't into a lot of detail...But I think this works better instead...as a reader, you won't be jumping straight into December...now that's not until chapter three. Ah, well I suppose I should stop rambling on and let you read the story, let me know what you think of Halloween. It's something typical of my style, I'd say. A Winter's Kiss: The Extended version by EgyptianAngel

**Chapter Two: Halloween**

The second week of September seemed to pass in a blur. Hermione spent a good portion of it in the library with her study group she had formed with Neville and Dean. By the end of September, their group consumed two very long tables in the library. At first they were thinking of keeping it strictly a Gryffindor study group, but they came to realize that they would benefit from the study habits of other students, especially Ravenclaws.

This proved to be a smart choice, as the Professors had decided amongst themselves to begin to prepare the students for their N.E.W.T'S immediately, meaning they were already going back to their dormitory with a large stack of homework each night. Professor Snape was particularly hard on all of his students, including Slytherins. Hermione could have sworn she heard Snape mutter "dunderhead" while examining Crabbe's potion. Draco was being favored by Snape more than ever now that Snape was the Head Boy's "Mentor", which was the word she believed Dumbledore had used.

Hermione wondered if Draco was being assigned as many things to read as she had and how he was handling them. She never imagined Draco much of a multi-tasker, much like Harry and Ron. Hermione wouldn't know of course, until their weekly meetings started in October. Actually, she couldn't help but think of Draco a lot lately. It seemed like every time she looked up from the tables in the Great Hall or entered or left a room, she had caught Draco looking at her. At first she was thinking of telling Harry or Ron because of how uncomfortable it made her feel, but deep down she realized it really didn't bother her as much as she thought it would have.

Hermione didn't mind working with Professor McGonagall either. She actually found it refreshing to be in the presence of someone who was so experienced, an excellent Professor and mentor and someone who, after all these years, still had a taste for Slytherin-Gryffindor rivalry. One day when they were picking decorations for the Halloween feast, Hermione remembered Professor McGonagall ever so subtly telling her to tell Harry to practice hard this year to ensure a Gryffindor victory. Hermione was also pleased to learn that when she wasn't teaching a class McGonagall had a delightful sense of humor.

For example, a rather annoying second year barged into McGonagall's office only to find Hermione petting a tabby cat and reading a piece of parchment. When the boy asked if the cat was Professor McGonagall in her Animagus form Hermione replied, at McGonagall's request, "Honestly, do you really think I'd be petting our Head of House?" Sadly, September passed quickly and Hermione realized that she'd be spending less time with Professor McGonagall and more time with Draco Malfoy.

Their first meeting was extremely awkward. Snape and McGonagall were no more comfortable working together than Hermione and Draco were. Actually, few words were spoken between the four that resembled a conversation at all. It seemed as though the Professors' had rehearsed most of what they said, and acknowledged little from the other. Draco simply nodded during the formal speeches and drank lots of water to keep himself awake. Hermione, however, took lots of notes on what was said, and was appointed Scribe for their meetings. Draco smiled when he realized that Hermione always used the quill he gave to her in Hogsmeade at the beginning of the year.

Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape had excused themselves from the meeting as soon as they had adjourned. Hermione, however, lingered for a while after to finish the notes. Draco took an exceptionally long time in gathering his things and putting them into his book bag, hoping Hermione would look up from her parchment. She never did.

"Goodnight, then," he said, which earned him a mumbled "goodnight" in return. He hesitated for a few more moments, and then left.

Hermione looked up in time just to see him go, and wondered what was causing such odd behavior in Draco. It was almost as if…he _wanted _to speak to her.

The second meeting was slightly easier, and more productive. As Draco managed to receive not only a "Goodnight, Draco" but one of Hermione's warm smiles as well. Their third meeting, however, provided, a surprise for both her and Draco. Their professors' had scheduled the third meeting on the night of an important staff meeting, but had given the two of them permission to proceed with the meeting as usual.A whole new wave of awkwardness had washed over them.

"No use in sitting all the way over there when its just the two of us." said Draco, sounding slightly uneasy.

"Right," she replied, taking a seat next to him.

"So I guess we should pick up where we left off...thank Slytherin we don't have to listen to those annoying lectures about our 'extreme responsibilities'," he said, mocking Professor McGonagall. Hermione's shoulders stiffened.

"Well at least she doesn't refer to the students as dunderheads," Hermione half screamed, rising from her chair.

"Well in his defense, over half the students in this school are dunderheads!" Draco said loudly.

"This is ridiculous!" Hermione said, rising to her feet.

"I agree! Now lets just get back to work!"

"Fine!" agreed Hermione, sitting down next to Draco once again.

"Okay, so I took the menu down to the kitchen, they said they could prepare it all for the Halloween feast."

"Good, I talked to Hagrid and he's growing the pumpkins, he's going to carve them and bring them into the hall an hour before the ball."

"Did we get entertainment?" Draco asked.

"The Weird Sisters' weren't available, so Professor Dumbledore said that he booked a band called Die Trying."

"Die Trying?!""It's a muggle band.""_WHY_ would Professor Dumbledore let a muggle band come to Hogwarts?"

"Well, he said something about the lead singer being a very distant relative of a good friend of his, or something, so they know all about the Wizarding World. The Ministry has already approved it and everything. I guess we should probably start picking out the decorations for the hall. Professor McGonagall and I have already picked some out, but Professor Snape wouldn't approve them because he said there wasn't enough green. Anyway, we need to agree on them quickly, the feast being next Friday and all."

"What? That's next Friday! It can't be that soon!"

"Draco, today is the 22nd. Why are you so concerned, don't have a date?"

"Actually, since you've mentioned it I was thinking that since we're Head Boy and Head Girl it would be appropriate for us to attend the dance together."

"Did Professor Snape tell you to do this?" Hermione questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Of course not! I do things on my own will, contrary to your belief. So what do you think?"

"About going to the ball with you?"

"Yeah."

"Well, I guess it wouldn't be that horrible. It's a date." Hermione looked up just in time to see him smiling at her. The look in his eyes was tender.

"What?" She asked, wondering why he would be looking at her. Draco seemed to have been snapped out of some sort of daze by her voice.

"What? Oh, nothing. Just...uh...thinking about whether we should have the pumpkins floating or not..."

"Right. Hey, Draco?"

"Yes?" He asked, looking into her eyes the second time this evening.

"Did you want to be Head Boy? I never really thought you would want to be in this position, but you're doing a really good job."

"Oh," said Draco, sounding both disappointed she hadn't asked him something else and shocked from the compliment.

"Well, I had thought about it a few times...so when I received my letter I was surprised but grateful none the less. What about you? You've probably wanted to be Head Girl since first year."

"Fifth, actually." She corrected.

"Of course," he said, leaning in close enough for Hermione to feel his warm breath. Close enough to smell his cologne. It was the same kind he had been wearing on the train and before she could stop herself, she allowed herself a short whiff of it.Draco kept inching closer to her after every decision they made. Hermione shifted uncomfortably, looking up at the clock. 9:30 p.m. The meeting was supposed to end at nine o' clock. She couldn't have been happier for an excuse to get out of this room and away from Draco. Yet not for the usual reason of wanting to throw a book at him, oddly enough.

"Um, we should just save the rest of this stuff for the next meeting. It's already nine-thirty."

"That's probably a good idea." Draco replied, getting up and opening the door for Hermione. Hermione got up and began to gather her things. She reached for her notebook as she got the feeling that someone was watching her. Placing the notebook in her book bag she looked at Draco, who quickly turned away.

"Come on Granger, I don't have all evening."

"Draco...you almost had me convinced that you were a Gentlemen."

"Hermione, you've insulted me. I am a gentlemen...when I want to be."

Hermione went to leave but Draco was standing halfway through the opening of the door. She was about to excuse herself when Draco touched her arm softly. After a moment of awkward silence, Hermione turned once again to leave when he moved in to kiss her, catching only half of her lips. Hermione walked backward with wide eyes and Draco couldn't find it in himself to speak. He was frozen to the spot, desperately searching his mind for something to do or say, but he found his confidence fading as Hermione turned the corner and walked out of his sight. Slowly, Draco made his way back to Slytherin Tower. He was about to take the staircase down to the dungeons when he felt a familiar pain in his right shoulder. He turned to meet his father with his cold stare, pushing his father's cane off of his shoulder.

"What are YOU doing here, father?" Draco asked in a bitter tone.

"Why Draco, if I didn't know better I'd think you didn't want me here. I am a School Governor after all, I wouldn't be doing my duty if I didn't check in occasionally."

"You mean check on your investment."

"My, my Draco. You know its not wise to become so bold with your father."

"It's late, you must be done with your business by now."

"Of course I am. I just wanted to check on my son, you are Head Boy after all."

"I'm fine father, but I'm tired. I'll see you and mother at Christmas."

"Indeed you will Draco...don't make any mistakes before then...stay away from that mudblood." Lucius warned, his wand jabbing into Draco's ribs.Draco stopped dead in his tracks as he began swelling with anger.

"She's not a mudblood!" Draco shouted to his father, who was already making his way out of the castle.

Draco and Hermione didn't speak to each other again until their next meeting, in which they only exchanged awkward glances. They spoke to each other only when absolutely necessary...not because they were angry with each other but because they just weren't quite sure of what to say to each other and in front of the Heads of House wasn't the best place to talk things over. Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape were first to leave, and they would have been closely followed by Hermione if Draco hadn't kept her behind.

"Hermione, we need to talk about this."

"Talk about what?"

"About when I tried to kiss you. Look, I'm sorry that..."

"Draco, you don't have to anything to apologize for."

"Then will you still go to the ball with me?"

"Of course Draco. But can we talking about things there?"

"Yeah, that would be great.""Okay, I'll see you then."

"Where are you going looking so nice?" Harry asked as Hermione descended the stairs that led to the Girls Dormitory.

"I'm going to the Halloween Ball. Why aren't the two of you going?" asked Hermione.

"Well, we've got loads of homework to finish and neither of us had anything to wear that would fit the occasion." Harry replied. Ron nodded in agreement.

"Oh, well, I guess I'll talk to you guys later then." Said Hermione, who had half a mind as to inquire why neither of them had asked her, but decided against it.

She knew that Harry's answer was all too rehearsed, which meant that they hadn't gotten up the courage to ask anyone. She didn't want to bring up those old feelings from the Yule Ball. Besides, she was just glad, yet slightly offended, that they didn't ask who her date was.

"Couldn't we just sneak a peak at your essay on vampires in the seventeenth century before you go?" Ron asked hopefully.

"No," she replied sternly and walked out of the portrait.

"Couldn't find dates, eh? I've told you two over and over again _NOT_ to wait until the last minute." Ginny said, walking down the stairs, headed for the portrait. Ron had to do a triple take to realize that the leggy red head was his sister, wearing a white shirt with puffy sleeves and a leather corset, finished off with a ripped black skirt and fishnet stockings.

" And just what are you supposed to be?" Demanded Ron.

"A _pirate_, Ron!" she said before heading out the door with a group of girls who were already outside the common room," and _don't _wait up!" she added, before leaving Ron with his jaw dropped.

Walking into the Great Hall, Hermione realized that finding Draco might not be as easy as she had expected. Every student there had followed the costume idea Draco and Hermione had suggested. Hermione saw everything from famous witches and wizards to all kinds of Quidditch Players and even Aurors. She even saw some popular muggle costumes. She did not, however, expect a man wearing authentic 17th century knight's armor to approach her. He wore brown pants and a large sword hung from his hilt. It took her a moment to realize that this man was Draco. She let out a small laugh, which she attempted to stifle immediately.

"What are you laughing at?" He asked."I'm not sure. My knight in shining armor, If I'm not mistaken." She replied, grinning.

"Quite right. And you are..."

"...an angel." said Hermione, completing his sentence.

Draco noticed that she was wearing a floor length simple white gown. It looked almost silver when the light hit it just right. The dress was strapless, held together at the neck with a velvet choker. It opened in the back, revealing most of her soft, smooth skin. From the waist line, the material dropped down past the floor, creating a train. A piece of cloth from each side of the dress had been tied to each of her wrists with velvet material that matched the choker. To complete the outfit, there was a sparkling halo that had been bewitched to float above her head and a beautiful pair of angel wings fluttered behind her.

"You are an angel, Hermione." Draco said, offering his hand. He spoke with a sincerity that Hermione had never heard before. Hermione took his hand and was led onto the dance floor just as a song ended. There was silence for a few seconds and then the loud guitars began a slow, powerful song.

-_Remember all those times we used to play?  
__You were lost and I would save you  
__I don't think those feelings will ever fade  
__You were born a part of me_-

The music was much too fast for his liking. Not because it wasn't a good song, but it kept Hermione too far away from him in his opinion.

-_I was never good at hiding anything  
__My thoughts break me  
__Do you understand what you mean to me?  
__You are my faith_-

With each new song he managed to hold her body a little bit closer. He was tempted to touch her and it would have been easy, considering the whole of her back was exposed. If he made a mistake, she'd never want to talk to him and he couldn't bare that. Although, she did wear a rather seductive dress.

-_Won't you cure my tragedy?  
__She's broken and I'm far away  
__Won't you cure my tragedy?_

-As another song faded out he realized that it was only five minutes until midnight, which meant that this would be the last dance. It seemed that the whole night had swept by him much too fast and the more he tried to hold onto the memories the faster they were slipping away. His thoughts were interrupted by the loud guitar solo at the end of the song. A slow song started...this would be his chance. Draco took both of her hands, pulling her body close to his. When the band began to sing he let his left hand rest on her hip.

-_Closer to closure __take this out of me  
__take anything you need  
__I'll still breathe,  
I'll still breathe  
__Fading thinner but still its haunting me  
__Cant find the words to say to the angels  
__that took you from me_-

The music seemed to have a strange effect on the both of them. It took them into a world where they could only see each other and hear only the beautiful lyrics that let them feel the pain of his words. Hermione never thought flirting with danger could be so fun.

-_I can't sleep, I can't eat  
__I cry out to God just to hear me  
__Its another day still the same with all my pain  
__Not yet, not yet break me from these visions  
__Not yet, not yet it's too soon for you_-

Draco couldn't keep himself from looking into her eyes as he slowly came closer to Hermione, lowering his head towards hers. Hermione, who took advantage of the closeness, whispered into his ear, "The song is so beautiful, don't you think?" The question sent shivers down his spine.

- _Still choking from knowing  
the love you've given me  
__Its hard to believe what I see is no dream  
__I'm drinking and sinking, still its haunting me  
__I medicate my fears with more beers and more tears_-

"Yes, it is beautiful," he replied, not giving one thought to the song."I don't think we've ever had a band this good play at Hogwarts.""I know what you mean," Was all Draco managed to say, thinking that Hermione was the best dancer he had ever been to a ball with. But was that saying much? He had only ever danced with Pansy, who until recently, he thought had been a good dancer.

-_I can't sleep, I can't eat  
__I cry out to God just to hear me  
__Its another day still the same with all my pain  
__Not yet, not yet break me from these visions  
__Not yet, not yet it's too soon for you_-

"We aren't going to go through another week of avoiding each other, now are we?" Draco asked.

Hermione gave a light laugh and replied, "No, probably not."

"Good. You know I need someone to pick on."

"Right."

-_I can't sleep, I can't eat  
__I cry out to God just to hear me  
__Its another day still the same with all my pain  
__Not yet, not yet break me from these visions  
__Not yet, not yet it's too soon for you_-

Draco twirled Hermione when the fade out of the song started, it was slightly slower than the rest of the song had been. When Hermione landed back in Draco's arms their lips were only inches apart. They could hear each other's heart's beating quickly. Draco could almost taste Hermione's lips when...a strong force separated the two of them. Professor Snape's angry voice could be heard instantly.

"You two are supposed to be setting a good example and if you are not capable of doing so in each other's presence, then I suggest that you find new dance partners," bellowed Snape.

"Yes, Professor Snape," they replied in unison.

"I don't want to have to take points." He spoke as if he had just solved a serious matter and walked away.

"Meet me in Hogsmeade the next time we get to have a weekend there," Draco said, taking her delicate hand into his and kissing it gently.

November seemed to pass as quickly as it had come. Hermione spent every waking moment, an amount which was increasing daily, studying, attending to her duties as Head Girl, and trying not to think about Draco Malfoy and his multiple attempts to kiss her. She set the quill down beside her parchment and gazed out the window of her dormitory.

_Why would Draco suddenly be interested in me? _She thought to herself, a thought that had been in her mind for quite sometime now.

_I mean, I'm a muggle born and he's a pureblood._

For the first time since September, she thought about what the Sorting Hat said about the fate of a great battle resting in the hands of unlikely lovers, a muggle born and a pureblood. _Had Draco already come to the same conclusion? Was that why he was acting so weird? Did the fate of the Wizarding World actually rest in their hands, as well as Harry Potters'? _

Hermione decided that she would never get this essay done when her mind was cluttered with so many questions. She headed out of her dormitory and onto the grounds by the lake. Everything was so much more peaceful down by the lake then in the castle, where there was noise and stale air. Hermione took a deep breath of fresh air and laid back on the grass, closing her eyes. She was in a completely relaxed state when she felt the warmth on her face fade. She opened her eyes to realized there was a shadow cast over her.

"Draco?! What are you doing here?" she questioned, quickly sitting up.

Draco sat down beside her, "beautiful day, don't you think?"

"Yeah," Hermione replied simply.

Oddly enough, the two of them sat in silence for a very long time, but it wasn't awkward. It was almost…peaceful. Draco placed a hand on top of Hermione's. Before she could stop herself she laced her fingers with his. They looked into each others eyes, both knew the other had felt a surge of energy when they touched. He raised her hand slowly to his mouth and kissed it gently. Hermione's cheeks turned a deep shade of red.

"Hermione, I…" Draco began, but was interrupted by an angry Filch.

"The sun is setting, which means its students' curfew! You two get into that castle this instant!"

Hermione and Draco followed Filch back to the castle in silence. Neither of them looked at each other, and they each headed back to their common rooms once they entered the castle.


	3. Winter Confession

Author's Note: This is the third chapter in "A Winter's Kiss" I entitled it "The Winter Confession". Read and you'll find out why! I was thrilled that I got some reviews just on the introduction, so I will try to post chapters as quickly as I can write them:D Please R/R...and do try to be nice, flames kinda stomp out a writer's motivation. Anyway, on with the story then:)

**Chapter Three: The Winter Confession**

A loud gust of wind added to the chill of Hogsmeade Village. On this beautiful, frosty December morning it was easy to forget the troubles everyone was going through. It was the type of weather that suggests a change, or a new beginning. However, the secret that was going to reveal a new beginning was hidden within the whirls of the wind, and would only be discovered by two unlikely souls. It was the type of weather that made it easy to sip the worries away with hot chocolate and loved ones. That is, if you had anyone to sip hot chocolate with. It wasn't that Harry, Ron and Hermione had drifted, all the adversaries had brought them closer together, but every now and then the differences of their gender shone through. Harry and Ron were in Hogsmeade's new Quidditch shop, Bouer's Brooms, and were going in and out of Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes to visit Fred and George. Weasley Wizards' Wheezes was flourishing now that Mr. Weasley had been promoted and had become one of the most brave, admired Wizards. Besides that, in these troubled times everyone needed a good laugh once in a while.

Everyone that is, but Hermione Granger, it seemed. Another gust of wind passed through Hogsmeade, loose papers dancing along the village, carried by the wind. Hermione shivered and pulled her black cloak tighter around herself, folding her arms, trying to keep warm. She found that it was becoming more and more difficult to read her newest book, 'A Thousand Tricks to Perfecting Potions'. She looked down at the icy ground of Hogsmeade and wiped her ice-covered leather boots with her gloves. The gold trimmed bottom of her cloak was also coming to be covered in ice. She shivered again, and tried to focus on reading her book once more.

Draco Malfoy walked along the frosted and deserted streets of Hogsmeade. The moon had soon replaced the sun's pitiful attempt to blanket the village and in the moonlight, the village had become an eerie site. The cold weather forced most of the students to stay at the castle, and the few who had actually come to the village were inside the shops trying to keep warm. He wore his black cloak trimmed in silver well, and it flowed elegantly behind him. His silver gloves matched that of his cloak, and the weather drew whatever color he may have had from his cheeks, if that was even possible.

It was then he spotted Hermione sitting on the cement steps that led up to the archway where couples would eat during the summer months. The ice was covering the archway and the cement within. It was completely deserted. It would make a romantic winter spot for couples, if any cared to visit Hogsmeade in these months of harsh weather. Not to his surprise, she had a huge book resting upon her knees. Her delicate fingers turned another page of the golden book as thick brown curls fell before her face. She pushed the curls back behind her ear with her slender fingers. He noticed that her nails had been done in a French manicure, and in the icy setting they looked beautiful. She crossed her legs, and he saw her leather knee-high boots with a tall slender heel. Hermione Granger had definitely changed in the past two years. She lifted her head, not seeing Draco. Even from this distance he could tell that she was wearing make-up. Even in the harshest of weather, she generated heat, this bronze goddess that everyone seemed to overlook

.Draco scolded himself for idolizing Hermione like that. He shouldn't allow himself to feel attraction to Hermione, he shouldn't allow himself to fall in l...No. That was ridiculous, it couldn't be lo...oh, forget it. He was about to turn and walk the other way, another night he didn't let Hermione know how he felt would pass. He had already tried so many times, but either he lost his nerve or a Professor ruined it. The days would turn into months, and his chance would be gone to tell her. He knew what was in store for him when he graduated Hogwarts. His father would make him become a death eater.

He shifted uncomfortably at the thought. He could still feel the aching scars the whip of his father had given him. He wasn't even wanted by his own father, what made him think a girl would love him for any other reason than his family's power and money? He was about to turn, that is, when Hermione met eyes with him, and...smiled. She gave him a very warm smile in fact...a very sweet smile...one that matched a smile he had been given the night of the ball. That had been over a month ago and still he thought of it every night, the only true memory he had of Hermione. The only time they saw each other now was at their meetings, which had been shortened due to the large amount of homework they were receiving.

Hermione felt a little awkward smiling at Draco when they had barely said two words to each other since that day by the lake. She looked at him standing there, and realized why she couldn't resist to smile. He was very well built, and very handsome. She was attracted to him. She was attracted to Draco Malfoy. What was wrong with her!? She couldn't be feeling this, it just wasn't right. A weak smile can from Draco's icy lips, becoming a wide, gentle grin. Hermione remembered that grin, it seemed to be reserved just for her. She set the book aside, and stood up, and Draco began to walk to her, closing in on the distance between them quickly.

It was then Draco and Hermione both became nervous, their stubborn personalities almost ruining the perfect winter night. Almost. Within what had only seemed like seconds Draco was very near her, stopping just before the icy cement steps.

"Potty and Weasel ditch you again, Granger?" Draco spat, and then immediately scolded himself for doing so.

Hermione's smile faded, those weren't the words she had hoped or expected would come from his mouth.

"I don't see your bodyguards anywhere to be found, sure you want to try to insult me all on your own?!" She asked in a mocking tone.

"Ouch Granger. How clever we are tonight." he said with an evil smirk forming on his face.

"Well, it's not exactly rocket science to be more clever than a Slytherin." she spat.

He placed a hand our his heart and than made a fist, making a hurt look on his face.

"That really hurt. We can't all be as stupid as Gryffindors, you know."

"I'd rather be a Gryffindor than a Slytherin any day. We all know what becomes of a Slytherin after.."

Draco quickly climbed the few steps that separated them, becoming very close to Hermione.

"For your sake, I advise you not to finish that sentence."

"For my sake!? How dare you threaten me!!" she almost yelled back.

"Tsk, Tsk, Tsk. Showing our temper are we? Not very becoming of a Head Girl, I must say."

"Oh shut your trap Malfoy. Your insults didn't sound clever coming from an eleven year old boy and they don't sound clever now."

"Oh, so cold coming from a Gryffindor." He turned around to leave, trying to end this now and figure out what had gone wrong when he heard her say those words.

"Oh so pathetic coming from daddy's little servant." she replied coldly.

He whirled around, a look of hate on his face. His anger even added a little color to his face, making his cheeks red.

"What did you say?" he asked through gritted teeth, the anger beginning to swell inside him. They say the truth hurts, but none more than when its coming from a girl you secretly have a crush on.

"Are all Slytherins hard of hearing? I called you a daddy's boy."

"I do nothing for that man!!!" he shouted in response.

"Oh, really? You follow him around like a little puppy dog trying to please it's owner."

Draco balled his fists in rage and bit his bottom lip in anger. He had to keep himself from striking her. It took all his strength to turn around and rush down the stone steps.

"Leaving so soon are we, Malfoy? Tell Daddy I said hello, and that his justice is coming."

Draco turned on his heels on the spot and calmly said, "I'm _not _like him." At that, he turned around. Little did he know that while they had been talking the snow covered ground had become icy, and he slipped and hit his head.

"Draco!" Hermione shouted, running towards him. On the last step her long heel broke and she too fell, landing halfway on Draco, who had not yet risen. Silence fell. Neither of them felt anger any longer, but they didn't need words to apologize to each other, somehow, the other just knew. Draco raised a gloved hand and pushed back a curl behind her ear. He brought his hand to her cheek and caressed it softly, looking into her hypnotizing cinnamon eyes. She stared back into his enchanting silver eyes.

Just then, the hand that had been propping her up slid on the ice and she was now lying on him completely. When she fell, her smooth, frosty lips met with his dry icy ones. He slowly slid his hands around her back, moving them up and down her back as their kiss became more intense. He parted her lips with his tongue, meeting with hers instantly. Her kiss and body warmed his instantly. Warmth was never anything he had felt before. He had kissed other girls, been with other girls, but they had all been so hollow. Hermione was so full of life, so perfect. He had never felt this for a girl before, and it was something he didn't want to let go of. She pulled away gently, suddenly becoming very aware of their surroundings. The pink color returned to his cheeks. He got up, and planted his feet as firmly as he could to help Hermione, who almost slipped again.

She laughed and said, "If we had the proper shoes, I bet we could ice skate."

He gave a weak smile, and held out his hand.

"Come on Granger." Draco said. This "Granger" seemed softer to Hermione.

"So, did you enjoy yourself on Halloween?" Draco asked.

"Yeah, I had a lot of fun...I'd like to do it again sometime."

"Me too. Just without Snape."

Hermione laughed. "Yeah, I could do without him," she replied, "what was his problem anyway...there must have been dozens of couples doing worse things than what we were doing..."

"What were we doing?" Draco asked, curious as to what her response would be.

"...we were just dancing and talking, remember?" She replied, smiling.

"Yeah, of course. My dad probably put him up to it." Draco muttered.

"What?" She questioned.

"Nothing. It's nothing...why don't we talk about something other than how our Potions Master can make our life miserable, okay?"

"Okay, sure."

They walked through the village, talking about school...about their families...and the conversation seemed to be turning more towards their career choices, and where they hoped to go after Hogwarts.

"I don't think I want to be a Professor, but I would fancy working for the ministry, maybe something of an equivalent to a muggle scientist. But what I would really like to do is become an Auror.

Draco stopped walking instantly, "An Auror?" he asked, trying not to show his astonishment, and worry. If she became an Auror and he was forced to follow the ways of his father, they would be set against each other, forbidden to ever even see one another. He couldn't ever let that happen. Draco quickened his pace and began to lead her toward the cave

."Yes, an Auror. Draco, where are we going?" she asked, becoming aware that she had made a mistake by leading the conversation in that direction.

"There's something I want to show you," he said, noticing her nervousness and adding, "trust me."

She did trust him, she didn't know why, but she did. She smiled and took his hand, which he held onto tightly, almost protectively. They walked in silence for a while, until she spotted a rock wall covered in vine. From the look Draco had on his face, the rock most likely revealed a passage way.

"What's this all about?" she asked.

"Just something I want to show you."


	4. The Secret Chamber

Author's Note: This is the fourth chapter in "A Winter's Kiss" I entitled it "The Secret Chamber". Read and you'll find out why! By the end of the first chapter, things seem like Hermione and Draco are headed for instant romance, right? How wrong you are. In the world of magic, things are never as they appear to be, and a winters kiss can never signify true love. Twist, tears, and troubles ahead! Please R/R...and do try to be nice, flames will be used to KILL ALL THE BAD GUYS :D. Anyway, on with the story then:)

**A Winters Kiss: The Extended Version by EgyptianAngel**

**Chapter Four: The Secret Chamber**

"Draco, where are we?" Hermione asked through the darkness of the cave.

"Deep below the castle" he replied, and from the sound of his voice she could tell he was far ahead of her.

"Try and keep up, will you Granger?" he said in his usual taunting tone.

"I can't believe I kissed you!" Hermione shouted.

"Calm down Granger, you know you want me. Now keep up," he snapped back.

"It's hard to keep up with you in the dark, not everyone has night vision like the almighty Draco Malfoy you know," she said rather darkly.

Draco could only laugh as he imagined Hermione's lips in a pout.

"Are you a witch or aren't you? Last time I checked the almighty Hermione Granger knew the "lumos" charm you know."

Draco laughed again and Hermione stopped in her tracks. She rolled her eyes at her own stupidity as she pulled her wand from the pocket of her cloak and whispered "lumos" into the darkness. Light filled the cave, and she realized she was all alone. She looked around the cave, walking in circles, and still, no one. A trickle of fear began to sink into her skin.

"Draco?" she called, her small voice trembling. Only silence gave her a response.

She continued to desperately search through the cave until finally she came to a wide opening. Straight in front of her was a stone wall, on either side there lye narrow passageways. Should she go left or right? Should she try to make it back to the entrance and find Draco? She knew she had been searching for Draco for quite sometime now, and she was beginning to lean towards the conclusion that they was all just some cruel trick. Girls tend to jump to conclusions when it comes to the one they love. No, not love. It couldn't be...it was an...infatuation. An infatuation with a Slytherin?

She held her wand up to the stone that stood in between the two passageways. On the wall there was a emerald colored serpent and guessing from the faded and chipped color, it had been painted there many years ago. Hermione stepped closer to the stone, there was something about the serpent painting that troubled her. Just below the serpent there was ancient silver writing that seemed to flow on the stone like water. She reached out to touch it and the silver turned to flames, burning her. She retracted her finger quickly, examining her small wound. "erehwo leba desr uctn afnisaw nrobot nisih snieveht dool bfoeht tnap resdid peessih dlihc htiw eht eno, ohwsi erup, llashe beht wenrieh ereheh sawnrob dnaereh hellahs eid."After reading the inscription her vision began to blur...she heard a low hissing sound and was becoming drawn to the serpent. It was almost as if...

_Where is she? _Draco thought to himself.

He didn't think he had left her that far behind his trail. He had become careless, leaving her behind like that. He kicked himself for putting her danger...there were things in this cave that he didn't even want to know about. The inscription. What if she found the inscription? He began running back to where he had last seen Hermione.

_Relax _he thought to himself. _You're being paranoid...even if she read it...she wouldn't understand it, would she?_ His subconscious did nothing to calm his fears. He saw the light of torches up ahead. Finally! He had found her...

"Come on Granger! Honestly, I can't bring you anywhere without you getting lost...wondering off to Merlin knows where..." Draco teased.

Hermione quickly whirled around to face Draco, the serpent quickly fading from her mind. She walked up to Draco, and did something she hadn't done since her third year, and slapped him across the face. He touched his cheek, looking stunned.

"Don't you EVER do that to me again!" she demanded.

"Why you little devil! I'm gonna..."

"Can't unless you catch me!" she said loudly, drowning out the last words of his sentence. She ran away, laughing.

Draco grabbed his wand and whispered "lumos" and took off running after her. She ran through the cave, having no idea where she was going, and yet never once looking behind her. She didn't need to look over her shoulder to know that he was not too far behind her. She had become a much better runner than she had been in her earlier years. She supposed it was because her cousin was always pushing her to her physical limit during the summers, and the fact that she had to chase after Ron and Harry everywhere they went to try and keep them out of trouble.

Just then, she felt a gentle tap on her right shoulder, and looked just in time to see Draco pass her, and he was gaining speed every second. She couldn't believe it! She sped up, closing in on the distance between them. This time it was she who tapped him on the shoulder and passed him, or at least she would have done so if he hadn't grabbed her by the hand and kissed her powerfully, just as quickly running away. She froze for a moment, shocked by the kiss, but began to run again, wondering if they would ever reach this mystery destination.

No sooner did this thought leave her mind did she stop running, for she had entered an ancient, beautiful chamber.There wasn't any furniture in the chamber, no pictures on the wall, nor windows. It was very simple, but elegant. It was obvious that no one visited this place often. But then again, who would? And why would they? It wasn't the most breathtaking place she had ever seen, but it was the most mysterious. The only thing the chamber did hold within it was a large waterfall built of beautiful rocks, flowers grew along the sides of it. The water fell into an exotic spring that took up almost half of the chamber. It was off center, out of place, and clearly magical. The waters of the spring ran silver. Besides that, there were a few statues scattered about the room of who Hermione guessed were of famous wizards of the past and mysterious artifacts placed on pedestals.

"Is...this what you wanted to show me?" Hermione asked curiously.

Draco nodded and untied his cloak and threw it onto the chair that appeared just in time to catch it. Hermione's eyes widened. Never before had she seen Draco perform that sort of magic. A silent charm was very impressive, and definitely something Harry needed to learn. He then removed his boots and also set them by the chair.

"Are you hungry?" Draco asked her.Hermione hadn't eaten all day and she suddenly became very aware of her hunger.

"Yes, actually." Hermione replied. Draco laid out a blanket across a portion of the stone floor. Shortly after he did this, he walked to the farthest corner of the room and returned with a picnic basket, which he set on a blanket.

"You've been planning this, haven't you?" She asked, not helping but grin.

"Maybe I have," he said, setting out two plates and already lit candles.

"You are quite the charmer, aren't you Draco?"

"Well I guess you'll just have to come over here and enjoy this picnic to find out, now won't you?"

"I suppose I'll have to," Hermione said, sitting down on the blanket that seemed to cushion her more than she had expected.

Draco opened the basket and its contents spilled out onto their plates immediately.

"Very sly. Who did you have to pay to do all these enchantments for you?"

"Haha. You know you're not as funny as you think you are."

"You seem to think I am. You did laugh, after all."

Draco gave her a playful sneer, lightly tossing a grape at her.

"Hey, don't waste food, don't you know that they're thousands of starving people all over the world?"

"If you don't want to waste it, then why don't you eat it?"

Hermione picked he grape up off of her skirt and held it up to Draco's lips. Draco ate the grape and licked the juice that had spilled onto her finger. He had a look of lust in his eyes. He licked his lips, yearning for another kiss.

"Lets go for a swim, shall we?" Draco suggested.

"Alright," she replied, not moving from her spot.

"Aren't you going to undress to swim? It's the perfect weather outside for a nice warm swim. Besides, the spring is enchanted...it sort of frees you of all your worries." he said, removing his black silk shirt and black pants.

Hermione turned away, blushing. She looked back at Draco, trying not to make it look obvious what she was doing and saw that his back was facing towards her. She didn't notice something at first glance, but it would change her life forever. She removed her robes and other clothing, turning her knickers into a bathing suit with magic before Draco could notice. He went into the spring before her and after hesitating she first placed a foot into the water. The silver water felt strange, almost thick, but it was warm, so she walked into the middle of it, it seemed much deeper than it looked, but after all, magical things are deceiving. Draco pulled her toward him and met her lips with his.

Draco forced her to swim backward toward the waterfall, not breaking their kiss. Suddenly, she felt a strong rush of water engulfing the two of them and then rocks brushing her back, they were under the waterfall. Hermione wrapped her legs around his waist and leaned her head down to kiss him with an intensity that only he could match. He held her there, caressing her. He let her body slip through his hands so that he could caress every inch of her now wet skin. He slowly slid a hand halfway up her back and stopped at the bikini strings that were holding her top on. He planted butterfly kissed down her neck, making her moan. The sound of her voice, the smell of her perfume, the softness of her skin...it all intoxicated him.

"Draco.." she moaned in pleasure as he continued kissing down her neck, coming closer to her bikini top with every kiss.

She pressed her body against his, her arms sliding to his back where she caressed him. Her hands ran up and down his back, but she felt something odd, breaks in the skin, like lashes or scars. She walked around him, keeping him from untying her strap and looked at his back. How had she missed them before? Draco had scars all over his back that spread up onto his shoulders. Scars that could only have been made from knives and whips. He turned around to see Hermione looking at him, confusion and concern filled her face. It was then that Hermione noticed that he also had a few scars on his chest, but they were fainter than those on his back

."They aren't what you think, Quidditch is a brutal game you know, it gives you loads of scars." he said, trying to convince her that it was no big deal.

Hermione wasn't so easily convinced, after all, Harry had never had scars like that from Quidditch. Some broken bones, yes, but lashes? Never. She traced a finger along all of them gently. Draco flinched a bit, and turned around before Hermione could do anymore.

"Please don't tell anyone, Hermione." he pleaded with desperation in his eyes. He hadn't called her Mudblood nor Granger. He had called her Hermione.


	5. Tears of December

A/N:

I know, I'm sorry I haven't posted in like 6 months...I just haven't had the energy or the motivation to write lately, so this chapter probably won't be as good. Anyway, look, I know that Sirius Black died in the 5th book, but I'm in denial about it and began writing this waaay before his death, so my story will continue as planned. Besides, he only has cameos, but its enough to give Sirius fans a little bit of him. Please R/R. know that a lot of people have been waiting for this chapter, the birth is approaching! On a final note, a HUGE thanks needs to be given to my friend Carrie, or Care Behr as I like to call her, for her talents in developing Perseus Aitor. I must give her credit for the name, which means "To destroy good fathers" and for that rather eerie description of his. Thanks Babe! Oh, and Im sure you'll all be seeing her input next chapter as well, when Draco and Hermione's child FINALLY makes their appearance.

**Unto the End, Into the Beginning**

**Chapter Five: Tears of December**

**By Egpytian Angel**

"Who gave these to you, Draco?" she asked in a sweet, sympathetic tone

."Before I tell you, promise me that you won't tell anyone." he demanded sternly.

"Draco, who gave these to you?" she asked again, her voice not daring to show the emotion her eyes did.

"Lucius," he whispered, lowering his eyes.

"What kind of father would do that to his son?"

"One that doesn't care about his son, one that wishes me dead."

"Then he is no father at all, Draco."

Awkward silence filled the chamber for a few moments.

"Tell me what these scars are from. What caused him to bestow so much cruelty upon you, his own son?"

"It is too long of a story to bother you with." he said, trying to dismiss the topic.

"No Draco, it is no bother. Come sit with me Draco, tell me."

Draco dried himself with a spell, as did Hermione. Before she put her shirt on Draco noticed blood on her back. It had been scraped up by something. Draco looked back at the rocks behind and the water and cursed himself.

"Hermione, you're bleeding" Draco said, thankful for a reason to change the subject.

"What are you talking about, Draco?"

"The rocks, they cut your back," Draco explained, placing his hands on her back.

They waited there in silence for several moments, and Hermione wasn't quite sure to what to say. Then a sudden rush of visions came to her. A little boy walking down a long corridor alone, looking lost. A young Lucius screaming at a woman who she guessed to be Narcissa and a little boy sitting in the corner, crying. The young Draco curled up into a small ball, holding his knees, as Lucius struck her. A blonde-haired boy at his seventh birthday party getting his first broom. Lucius telling him that one day he'd be a death eater. Draco in a dark room, having a dagger slowly drug across his arm. Hermione felt a warm tinge in her back...and the pain was gone.

When Draco placed his hands on Hermione's back, the skin beneath his hands began to glow instantly. It was faint at first, but within just moments it had become brighter. A quick blur of visions flooded his mind. A young girl waiting for her mother to come, tears flooding her face. The same girl, yet slightly older, waiting for her mother while reading a book. Hermione dressed in a witch's costume for her first Halloween. She was looking at the window longingly, waiting with the nanny for her parents to come her. A phone call from her father telling her that he wouldn't be home for Christmas. Hermione receiving her letter of acceptance for Hogwarts .

Hermione and Draco turned to look at each other, each of them understanding the other a little better than before. She didn't know why he didn't show this type of talent during their lessons. Knowing Draco, he didn't want to draw any positive attention to himself. Hermione never realized how insecure Draco was, and probably for good reason. They both had put their clothes back on when Hermione gestured for him to sit beside her. He sat against the stone wall. She was incredibly stubborn, a reason why his anger so easily boiled against her.

Yet again, it was also something that pulled him to her, something about them that was similar. They were both strong-headed. But now he understand her thirst to be perfect, it was to impress her parents that were never there. There was nothing that he could come up with to avoid this subject, even prolong it. He sighed deeply, and gave in.

"It wasn't always that way. I wasn't always punished. My parent's loved me, I was their pride. I was their joy. Their only child, their only son. It was like that until I was twelve or so. My father was always talking about how proud I would make him someday. How proud I would make him the day I joined the long line of powerful Malfoys. The day I would become a death eater. I guess when I turned thirteen just being their son wasn't enough. At first my father said I wouldn't have to become a death eater until seventh year, enough time for me to build strength.

Then it was fifth year, and soon after he decided it would be fourth year. My mother prolonged it as far as she could. She's the only one that truly loves me. She protects me as much as she can, but we both know that it won't work forever. 'He's just a boy' she would say. Then he would say I was a boy that needed to learn the ways, that I needed to serve the dark lord. It was when I told him that I did not wish to be a death eater he had nothing but hatred for me. I was only thirteen when I told him that, too young and too stupid to realize what the consequences would be. I'm still not strong enough for the day when he will force me to give my allegiance." He looked to Hermione, who's face was a lighter shade.

"W-w-why didn't you want to become a Death Eater?" she asked, not sure about what to make of all this just yet.

"Don't get cute Granger. You of all people should know the light in me, or at least the light I hope for. I'm not a bad person, I just let people think I am. Do things to confirm their suspicions. That way I won't get to close to anyone and no one will get into my heart, and I won't get hurt."

Hermione nodded, her eyes telling him all she needed too. That she hadn't really meant her question, and they both understood what Hermione really thought of Draco.

"Beginning the summer after third year the punishments started to come. Small things at first. Five lashings for talking at the dinner table or not clearing my plate. Seven lashings for not answering my father right away. Punishments I could tolerate. Then it worsened. Fifteen lashings if anything was out of place in my appearance, or if I did anything to arise suspicions of what was going on...and thirty, thirty lashings if I dare say something to embarrass him in front of guests. It came to the point where it was thirty lashings for saying anything at all. It's like that every summer, enduring hours or torture down in the chambers. Lashings, cuts, burn, slashes. Even more lashings for your screams. Of course, no one hears your cries of pain when you're worthless." At this he turned his head, he couldn't let Hermione see him this way, this weak.

"Oh, Draco," she said, turning his face to hers, "you are not worthless. What your father does to you is wrong. Would I be here with you in this chamber if I thought you were worthless? Would I be in here if I didn't think that you are the most amazing person in this world, muggle and magical, to ever breathe? Would I love you if you were of evil thought?"

Hermione threw her arms around Draco, and although he was shocked, he wrapped his arms around her in return, never wanting to let go. He rested his head on her shoulder and she could feel his body tremble in her arms as he sobbed. Almost thirty minutes passed before another word was spoken. Hermione lifted Draco's head from her shoulder gently, looking at his pale, tear stained face.

"We could tell Dumbledore you know. We could even go above him if you want, to the Ministry. I doubt this is something they would take lightly. Especially when it involves..."

"This is far beyond the power of the Ministry Hermione. It's not my father I fear. The pain that he inflicts upon me will be nothing compared to what Voldemort can, and will do to me."

Warm tears began to run down Hermione's cheeks. Hours ago she had been carefree, reading a book in Hogsmeade. That seemed like ages ago, and now if was as if she carried the weight of the world on her shoulders.

"Do not cry Hermione, I hate to see it. I hate to know that I am the reason you cry. I was weak to shed even a tear in your presence."

She wanted to tell him the he wasn't weak and to try and comfort him. She suddenly felt a need to make things right for Draco. However, she couldn't find any strength to do any of these things, making her feel helpless. He seemed to understand this, and took her into his arms once again. He rested his head where he had before and the material felt odd. He lifted his head to examine the material of her robe. There were tear stains.

"I've ruined your robes."

"What?""Your robes, I've stained them with tears."

"Don't worry about it, you haven't ruined them. They are only tears."

"I was raised not to ruin the possessions of others."He grabbed his wand and performed an advanced cleaning charm that cleaned her robe.

"Show off" she said teasingly, smiling.

"This from Hermione Granger?! Teacher's pet and a bossy professional know-it-all?"

"Oh shut up!" she said, lightly smacking him across the shoulder.

"Oh ouch Granger, I'm aching in pain." he retorted coolly.

"You will be if you don't shut your trap Malfoy. I hear ferret skin is itchy, but then again you would know that, wouldn't you?"

Draco stood up, and Hermione could have sworn she saw a hint of pink in his cheeks.

"We should go" he said, extending an arm to her, which she took and arose, checking her watch.She glanced at the star on her watch.

"It's half past..." she starred at the stationary crescent moon in disbelief, "It's half past one! We should both be in our dormitories by now! What if we're caught?! We could both be expelled! We're Head Boy and Head Girl! Can you imagine how fast that news would spread? What people would assume...a Gryffindor and a Slytherin! Sworn enemies for centuries...Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy no doubt! Great Wizards! What people would think! A Gryffindor and a Slytherin..."

Draco shook his head and sighed. Hermione looked to him in confusion.

"I knew you couldn't do it Granger." he said coldly.

"Do what?" she asked, her confusion growing.

"I knew you couldn't get past our differences, I thought you were different, but you are just the same. I gave you trust you weren't worthy of Granger."

"This coming from a Death Eater's son?!" she said in brewing anger, not actually meaning it. But it had been said. Death Eater.

Draco struck her forcefully, and she fell to the ground. She looked up at him, trembling. He still had anger in his eyes.

"I should have known better than to trust you, I bet that this was all a set up to get information out of me. Was that it Granger? Here doing business for Potty and Weasel are you Granger?"

Hermione's entire body trembled, even her lips. She made an effort to speak, but it was a worthless attempt.

"Too afraid to answer me Granger?!" he asked in rage.

"No!" she tried to shout, but it came out as a whisper.

"What's that?" he said darkly, not knowing why his rage was against her. He had his father's temper, and he hated it when he got this angry, he could never control himself.

"No! It was no trick Draco!" she said, pleading with him.

"Don't lie to me Mudblood!" Not Hermione, not even a harsh Granger. He was back to calling her Mudblood. He sneered at her and turned on his heels.

"Don't Leave..."

Draco's step faltered, yet he continued to walk.

"Please. I love you! Please, you're all I have Draco...I love you.."

He turned around to look at her, anger still in his eyes. Yet that anger began to fade as he looked at her, nothing more than an exhausted, frightened and brave young girl. She had given him a chance in Hogsmeade. She had listened to his troubles. And this is how he repaid her? By hurting her both physically and emotionally? He was in deep regret about what he had done. He was such a fool. He extended out his hand and touched her trembling shoulder. She flinched, as if she thought he would strike her again.

"You're all I have too you know 'Mione." he said, forcing a weak smile, "I'm such a fool. Every time I get angry…I'm letting him win. I'm so sorry I hurt you…."She looked up and met with his eyes, and jumped into his arms.

He held her tight, and it was that night that he promised himself he would never let foolish temper get in the way of their love. From this day on he would do anything to protect her, and to keep their love strong. He felt her trembling body within his arms, she was overcome with tears.

"Please forgive me…." he begged.

He raised her head, and kissed her powerfully. And in this kiss they shared their strength, their will to live. In this kiss was their desperation for each other. Their hopes, their fears and worries and their troubles. But most of all, in this kiss, was their deep, unbroken love.


	6. InSiDe OuT

Author's Note: This is the sixth chapter in "A Winter's Kiss" I entitled it "Inside Out". Read and you'll find out why! In the last chapter Hermione discovered that Draco has endured a life of torturous beatings from his father! The night brought cool remarks, tears, and most of all love. But what will tomorrow bring? Find out in Inside Out! Twist,tears, and troubles ahead! Please R/R...I will use all flames to RULE THE WORLD!! Sorry this chapter took so long, you know how busy a person can get.

**A Winters Kiss: The Extended Version by EgyptianAngel**

**Chapter Six: Inside Out**

Hermione traveled back to Hogwarts and into Gryffindor tower as quickly as she could, but the fear of getting caught slowed her. She whispered the password and drug herself to her dorm and into her bed, not even bothering to undress. The night had been emotionally draining, and she was too exhausted to think about much of anything. Hermione slept peacefully, she didn't like to admit it, but having something so forbidden belong to you was an odd, satisfying feeling.

It wasn't until Draco reached his bed that he had time to really think about where this would all lead. He knew that not much good would come of his love for Hermione, but he would be ready for it. He didn't fear what Potter and Weasley would do, and he certainly felt strong enough to face his father, although he didn't know how long his bravery would last. It wasn't hard to admit his love, he just couldn't stand those mushy couples at Hogwarts that got all kissy in the corridors, he couldn't let himself become one of those boyfriends. Suddenly his stomach turned, what happened in the chamber meant they were together, right? He'd have to find out somehow...

That Friday, Hermione decided to watch the Quidditch Game. She felt guilty that she had been so engulfed in all of her other responsibilities that she had completely forgotten about Quidditch and hadn't watched a game all year. Unfortunately, this match was Gryffindor versus Slytherin and she wasn't quite sure who she was going to root for. What was she saying? Of course she would cheer Ron, Harry and her house on, she thought as she took a seat next to Neville and Dean. She had missed the first ten minutes of the game and already the score was Slytherin 50 and Gryffindor 20. Both crowds were going wild with the excitement of the game.

Draco searched the sky for the small, golden snitch when suddenly he was rammed into. Catching his grip on his broom to keep from falling to the ground he realized that it was Harry who had tried to throw him from his broom.

"What's your problem, Potter?" Draco shouted to Harry, even though they were hovering only feet from each other.

"You're not going to win this game by cheating Draco."

"No, I think you're taking care of the cheating yourself."

"I'm making sure you don't try anything!""Me? I'm not the one running into people."

"Look, just stay away!"

"If you think I'm going to stay away from the snitch you're crazier than I thought Potter. I'm the seeker, it's my job to catch the snitch!"

"I'm not talking about the snitch! I'm talking about Hermione!" Harry shouted over the noise of the crowd as Seamus Finnigan announced that Ginny Weasley, who now played as Chaser, had scored ten points for Gryffindor.

"You really are crazy, Potter. I won't let Hermione or the snitch out of my sight," Draco said, and as he did he saw the snitch fly past Gryffindor's far right goal post.

The ball changed its directions quite rapidly. It circled around Gryffindor's Keeper, Ron Weasley, who seemed to take no notice of the snitch. It made another circle around and flew north.It quickly flew his way and Harry seemed to catch sight of it as well. They looked at each other for a moment, and then dove straight down in a race to retrieve the snitch, pushing and bumping each other along the way. Draco glanced sideways at Harry, who showed no sign that he was going to pull up soon. Harry heard Seamus announce that Slytherin made a double play and scored 20 more points. Draco shoved Harry a short distance away, but Harry managed to fly back into position almost immediately. Draco sat lower to his broom and outstretched his hand for the snitch that lay just centimeters out of his reach. It was no longer a race to see who could catch the snitch and victory for their team, it was about who was better on a personal level. Draco's fingertip touched the snitch and he was about to grab it when he felt a powerful sting in his arm as Harry shoved the end of his broom into it. Before Draco could recover Harry caught the snitch.

"HARRY POTTER CATCHES THE SNITCH! Final score: Gryffindor 180 Slytherin 70! CONGRATULATIONS GRYFFINDOR!" Seamus bellowed as the Gryffindor crowd went wild, running down onto the field to congratulate the players.

The days turned into nights, and they slowly passed, now seeming darker to Hermione as she walked through Hogsmeade quickly, not really knowing where she was going. It had been two weeks since that night in the chamber and she could see all the events since then flashing through her head in a whirlwind of images. All the awkward conversations with Harry and Ron pressing her to tell them why she was "acting so weird."

The days they spent pretending with all their cool little remarks and the nights when Draco held her close, kissing her passionately. Feelings came rushing to Hermione, the warmth of his skin, the depth of his silver eyes, the intoxication of his kiss. Hermione began to shove her way through the crowd, running to an unknown place that she couldn't seem to reach. Her eyes became blurred, her head spun and she was no longer aware of the rest...

"Sit up, dear" Madam Pomphrey told her, but her voice seemed distant at first.

"What happened?" she asked, sitting up.

"You fainted in Hogsmeade, a bit too much stress, perhaps it would be wise to drop a few classes, dear…" the nurse rambled on. Hermione glanced to the small table beside her.

"Your homework is all here, along with some gifts from Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley...and even some beautiful roses. It seems you have a secret admirer, Miss Granger.

"She smiled as Draco came to mind, and as if right on cue, Draco came into the hospital wing with her Potions homework, as Madam Pomphrey stepped into her office. He added her work to the growing pile.

"No doubt you'll have this all done in less than a day" he commented, not a hint of sarcasm in his voice. Draco sat on the bed beside her, brushing away the thick curls from her face gently.

"You know Granger, I really missed teasing you."

"Funny, I didn't spend a moment thinking about you."

"Oh? Is that so?" he asked in his usual smug tone. Before she could answer he lowered his lips just an inch away from her and whispered, "I missed you."

His lips met with hers and they kissed passionately, holding each other close. She didn't need words to know that he had been worried about her. All too soon he broke their kiss.

"Meet me by the lake at midnight on Friday," and with that, Draco left.

"Hey sleeping beauty," Harry said as he and Ron entered the hospital wing a few moments later.

"I was beginning to get worried, I have an exam coming up and I need someone to copy off of."

Ron tried to hide his concern with sarcasm, but Hermione just smiled and said, "I missed you too Ron."

Hermione caught up with her studies quickly, and things were back to normal at Hogwarts by Friday. Well, as normal as they could be anyway. She trudged back to her dorm after a long, hard day of classes and all she wanted to do was relax. She finally reached her dorm to see all of her roommates running around the room half-naked.

"What are you doing?" Hermione asked curiously.

"Getting ready for the dance!" Lavendar shrieked excitedly. Hermione froze. She has completely forgotten about the dance...and worse yet, not one boy had asked her.

Although, she couldn't blame the entire male population of Hogwarts for isolating herself from everyone but Harry and Ron...and...she looked at herself in the mirror...she wasn't the most attractive girl in Hogwarts. Her insecurities were sinking in deeper. She couldn't have exactly expected Draco to ask her, their situation was rather fragile.

"Aren't you going to get ready?" Parvati asked.

"No, I have to study." she said quickly, not wanting them to rub in the fact that no one had asked her.

Her four roommates all shot each other looks of sympathy, and suddenly Parvati forced her onto a stool before her vanity mirror. Before Hermione could object, Lavendar was smearing foundation onto her face, and she didn't dare open her mouth, Parvati's powder would gag her. As she sat there being pampered she tried to prepare herself for how humiliated she would be tonight.


	7. Starlight

A/N: To recap from last chapter, "Inside Out" Hermione is now out of the Hospital wing caught with her work and...dateless for the ball. Will her roommates just be setting her up for a night of humiliation or will her "boyfriend" save the day? Guess you'll have to read and find out. Oh, and to everyone who doesn't think Tom Felton, Sean Biggerstaff, Daniel Radcliffe, Hayden Christensen, Ewan McGregor, Elijah Wood and Orlando Bloom is hot: you MUST be on crank. I know its hard to think that there are some people who actually don't like them, but trust me, there are. Oh, and just to warn you..something happens between Draco and Hermione, handle it maturely, as that's the way it was written.

**A Winter's Kiss: The Extended Version by EgyptianAngel**

**Chapter Seven: "Starlight"**

The Great Hall was illuminated by the soft glow of the floating candles. The starrysky above provided any extra lighting the young couples might need. Most of the Professorsjoined in the dancing as well, but, like at any dance Professor Snape spotted Gryffindor's that were dancing too close or behaving inappropriately, looking for any reason to deduct house points. Hermione entered the Great Hall, and she heard the sweet, soothing music of the enchanted violins. Professor Dumbledore always had clever ways of providing music when he couldn't book a band. Hermione and Draco hadn't been asked the plan the Yule Ball due to the sudden increase of homework that had been assigned due to the fact that Christmas Break was just around the corner. That's why she figured she had completely forgotten about the ball.

An elbow nudged her side gently, and there was Draco Malfoy standing beside her, offering Hermione his arm. Hermione's heart began to race, wondering if they could get through a dance without the interruption of Professor Snape...or anyone else, for that matter. Yet she found herself linking arms with him and being led to the dance floor among the other students of Hogwarts. His firm arms slipped around her slender waist, draped in stunning, fitting scarlet robes. Her head rested upon his shoulder and she felt warm in his embrace.

"Have you ever taken time to look at the stars? At how beautiful they are?" Draco asked.

"What?" Hermione asked, finding this question a little odd, coming from a guy she thought would never take time to appreciate anything in nature.

"It's just that the glimmer in your eyes reminds me of the stars."

Hermione tightened the grip she had around him and kissed his shoulder. She didn't have the words to respond to that, it overwhelmed her completely. Hermione closed her eyes,and she could hear him whispering too her softly that he loved her. Draco kissed her cheek and she raised her head. They both suddenly became aware of their own desires and his dry lips yearned to meet with her moist ones. Their lips met and as his tongue gently caressed hers. They hadn't noticed that the music had stopped and started once again. They weren't thinking if they would draw attention to themselves and they hadn't realized that there bodies had stopped swaying to the music. Draco stroked her cheek tenderly as he kissed her, never wanting to stop. Hermione felt as if she was in a dream...and all dreams must come to an end.

Suddenly Draco's lips pulled apart from her, and his hands lost grasp of her. Strong hands pulled her away from him by the shoulder. She had expected to see Professor Snape in between the two of them once again but The next thing she heard was Harry's angry voice.

"What in the hell do you think you're doing?"

Harry was facing Malfoy, talking to him through gritted teeth and with clenched fists.

"I'll ask you the same thing Potter," he spat. "I was just enjoying a dance with my date when.."

"Date?!" he half screamed, turning to Hermione. "You're on a date with this slime? How much is he paying you?"

Even Ron opened his mouth, being appalled at Harry's statement, but he was still in too much shock from seeing Draco and Hermione kissing to say anything.

"Harry! Ron! Stop it!"

"Hermione.." they said in unison in a softer, almost pleading tone.

" No! Just stop it! Leave Draco and I alone!" she said, standing her ground. For once in her life, she wasn't going to give into those pathetic looks. So was going to take control of her own life, preferably a life with Draco, Ron, and Harry, but that dream seemed to be fading faster by the second.

" Hermione, I don't know what's gotten into you, but…""Shut it Potter, you heard her, leave."

"I'd like to see you try to make me."

"Oh believe me Potter, it'd be my pleasure."

Draco reached into his pocket and pulled out his wand, but Harry had different ideas about how to solve this. His glare was almost murderous as Harry swung his fist at Draco's face, who dunked and grabbed Harry's arm, twisting it behind his back.

"Face it Potter, I'm stronger than you, and if your not careful I just might..."

"Will you just please stop it?" Hermione pleaded, but her attempts were futile.

Ron distracted Draco by shooting a spell just past his ear, and threw Harry's wand into the air.

Harry freed his arm and shoved it into Draco's stomach. He lurched over, trying to catch his breath. He raised his head and Harry kicked his chest, sending him to the floor. Harry's wand landed with a loud "whack!" against the great hall floor.

Draco rose quickly and before Harry could swing another punch and Draco slammed him to the ground.

"I didn't want to cause any trouble, but you just couldn't leave us be." Draco said, adjusting his black cloak trimmed in green.

Harry rose from the ground, coughing, and caught eyes with Hermione. Both of them were pleading with each other. Hermione wanted to go, yet Harry wanted her to stay, and let Draco leave.

"I'm sorry," she mouthed to him.

"Me too" he said quietly, watching Draco grab Hermione by the hand and rush her out of the Great Hall and down to the chamber before McGonagall and Snape could arrive to give them detention. Ron stood beside Harry in disbelief, he now had more contempt for Draco Malfoy than he had even for Viktor Krum.

Their escape had been soon enough, as McGonagall and Snape arrived in the Great Hall, their cheeks flushed. Apparently they had rushed to the Great Hall as soon as a student had informed them of the fighting. By that time Harry had been bickering with a Slytherin over the previous incident. Harry's face was red with anger and the Slytherin had a cold stare, he was just about to result to the physical violence that seemed to be suiting him lately when a cold, harsh voice filled the air.

"Immobilis," Professor Snape shouted, his wand in the air.Harry's arm froze, and his fist never did reach the boy's face. After a few secondshe regained feeling in his arm, and dropped it to his side. Harry no longer feared Snape, even when he gave him those looks of death. He had never really feared Snape, he had just been annoyed by him, always showing up at the wrong time to deduct house points or give him another detention.

The three culprits each followed their Head of House to their separate offices, wherethe Slytherin was simply given a warning. That, however, was not the case in Professor McGonagall's office. Her face had the deepest look of disappointment. He shifted in his chair and lowered his head, but the look still burned into him. He would tell the Professor about Draco and how he should be punished but then he would have to mention why they started fighting. Then he would have to mention Hermione, and that would be too embarrassing, so he remained silent.

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, the words have literally left me. After all the trouble you have gotten into, whether you caused it or it sought you out, I would expect you to know better than to result to fighting with any student, no matter how much house rivalry you may have with them." Professor McGonagall shot them both a hard, disproving look. "Now I realize this isn't as serious as some fights have been, as no one was hurt. Nevertheless, you will be punished. You will be serving a two hour detention on Thursday evening with Professor Sprout and trust me Potter, she's one of the better ones to serve it with! Don't let this happen again, Mr. Potter. As for you Mr. Weasley, I think a two hour detention with Professor Binns would do you good, as he tells me you aren't doing well in his class!"

"Yes, Professor" they said in a shameful tone.

"Oh, and Harry?"

"Yes, Professor?"

"Do try and beat Slytherin on Friday, I would dread facing Severus if we lost our winning streak against Slytherin" and then Professor McGonagall did something very rare, she gave Harry and Ron a very tender smile. Harry returned the smile, promising that he would try his best to win. Then they left her office and returned to the common room. Harry was wondering what was going on at Hogwarts, everything had been so odd lately, and while he favored some of the changes...others made him shiver.

They hadn't spoken since they left the Great Hall, and now that they were in the Chamber, she attempted to break the silence once again.

"Draco.."

"I'll never start a fight with him, but if he calls a Wizards Duel, I can't say I won't fight him.""Well, I guess that's fair enough. I'll talk to him in the morning, when he's had a chance to cool off," she said, hoping none of the them would ever call a wizard duel, she knew that only one would remain standing if that were to happen.Draco sat beside Hermione and placed an arm around her shivering body, sighing. "What's wrong Draco?" she asked, resting her head on his shoulder.

"Potter ruined the whole evening...I know how much you love dancing...and now you're probably not in the mood for any of the rest of my plans.."

Hermione smiled. She raised her wand, uttering "musik violinus" and the sound of the violins returned, filing the chamber. Draco arose, extending a hand to lift Hermione off her feet.

"You know all the good spells," said Draco, putting his arms around her tightly. She lifted her head and kissed him softly.

"Impatient are we?" he asked teasingly.

"Perhaps," she replied.

Draco smiled devilishly and kissed her neck, still swaying to the music. A soft moan escaped Hermione's lips. He stroked her arm softly, moving his hand to her neck, searching for the tie to her robes. Her arms slid around him and did the same thing, their lips parted long enough for their capes to be removed, and then they met again.

"God I love you" he said, gasping for breath.

Before Hermione could respond she glanced at the mirror on the opposite side of the room and noticed that there was light seeping through the cracks of the stone wall behind her. She turned around, examining the wall. She touched the stone wall gently, and jumped back in surprise as the stone wall began to slowly move backwards, disappearing into nothing, revealingly a secret room. Hermione stepped inside to realize that it was a bedroom. Torches had been lit throughout the room, the source of the light. Nothing was in the room save a dresser, a night table and a large, four poster bed. Silver curtains hung from the bed, they had been drawn back, revealing a satin emerald comforter.

"Wow, you've really made a home here Draco…you never forget you're a Slytherin, do you?" Hermione asked teasingly.

"It's pretty much the only home I have...I dread the summers...and I'm proud of being a Slytherin, don't get me wrong...it's just that no one really understands me anymore, and Crabbe and Goyle are so unintelligent, no one shares my views of life...except for you."

Draco looked into her eyes, he seemed to be enchanted by them, he couldn't look away.

"You're eyes are so beautiful...I never noticed how many colors are in them...and your lips are..."

"Are what?" she inquired, her voice just above a whisper.

"Are perfect," he said, passing a finger over them gently. Hermione kissed his finger seductively, and Draco replaced his finger with awaiting lips.

The passion inside of them burned for each other, and he walked her to the bed, their lips not breaking apart. She sat upon the bed and he held her in her arms, kissing her hungrily. Draco pressed his body into hers, causing Hermione to lay back onto the bed. Hermione looked up at the dark velvet that covered the top of his bed. There were sparkles throughout the blanket, mocking a starry sky. It reminded Hermione of what Draco had said about her eyes. He seemed to be enchanted by her eyes...and the night sky, but she didn't know why. Draco returned to the spot on her neck that she seemed to enjoy, and she could hear him say in a muffled voice how sweet she tasted. His hands roamed her body, touching her in all the right places, making her moan escape her lips. He loved the way she moaned, and he wanted to hear her moan his name like that. He removed her scarlet robes slowly, rubbing his hands against her bare skin. He came across her bra strap and quickly unhooked it. Hermione blushed slightly, this was the first time she had allowed anyone to see her bare body and she was unsure of what Draco would think, but he just smiled and kissed her body, trying to relieve her tension.

"Draco?" she asked.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, its only that...that you have too much clothing on for my taste."

"Ah, well, I'll guess you'll have to fix that" he said, that devilish grin returning to his face.

Draco laid back as Hermione removed his shirt, taking her time as she slowly unbuttoned his shirt, making her way to his pants. He undid his pants and slipped them off to his feet where he kicked them off, leaving him only in boxers and a muscle shirt. She laid her hands on her stomach and pushed them forward, the shirt moving with her hands. She lifted the t-shirt off of him and her hands roamed back down his stomach to the rim of his silk boxers. His body was trembling under her touch and he moaned as her hands slipped under his boxers and released him of the hold they had on him. Her slender fingers stroked him softly and she looked into his eyes to see the pleasure she was giving him.Before she could do anything else, she felt herself being flipped and Draco restingon top of her. He allowed them to touch in the most intimate of ways, something he knew would drive her crazy. Draco rested his hand on her stomach sliding her panties, the last piece of clothing she wore, down her legs and flung them onto the floor with the rest of the discarded clothing. Draco returned to kissing her, as he couldn't seem to pull himself away from her lips.

Hermione arched her back and she felt his warm tongue make contact with her breasts, making her call out his name in pleasure. Her hand gripped the back of his head as he sucked her breasts. She slid her legs down and intertwined them with his, never before had she felt this much pleasure. His hands slid down to her hips again and further down to her inner thighs, caressing them softly. A soft moan escaped her lips as he continued caressing her, encouraging her to open her legs to him. He slowly entered her, freeing her of the burden of her virginity. Their bodies moved together in the night. She moved her hips to meet his thrusts, becoming more and more comfortable with them. His thrusts were long at first, which felt amazing. Then he began to quicken his pace. Draco pulled away from her and re-entered her with more force than before, applying pressure to parts of her body that made her cry out. Her nails dug into his back as he deepened his thrusts.

"Oh god," Hermione screamed, biting her lip.

"Are you okay?" he asked, slightly slowing his pace.

"Yes," Hermione said, flipping Draco to the bottom.Draco grinned as Hermione began to imitate Draco's powerful thrusts. She felt this amazing sensation begin to grow within her, it was unlike anything she had ever felt before. They had begun to sweat because of their heated passion and when they felt they could have no better feeling than this, they were given release, freeing them of all their worries, for this unity of Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy, this sacred love was one that couldn't be broken, for tonight had sealed their love. Exhausted, Hermione fell asleep to the soothing voice of the one she loved, feelingsafe in his arms...giving her strength to face the world in the morning, and for the rest of their life together.-

_I looked into your eyes_

_and I think I unlocked your soul_

_How was it that I ever__felt hatred towards you?_

_You mean more to me than you'll_

_ever be able to grasp a hold of_

_I looked into your eyes,__t_

_hose beautiful, enchanting eyes_

_and I think I unlocked your soul._


	8. Shadows

A/N: To summarize last chapter Hermione and Draco were at the ball together and Harry and Draco got into a fight, but Draco and Hermione escaped punishment. Harry wasn't that fortunate, detention with Professor Sprout, but I guess better Sprout than Lockhart! Ha!Anyway, so then Hermione and Draco went to the chamber...and shared an intimate night, we'll leave it at that. So, what does Christmas Break have in store for Draco and Hermione?

**A Winters Kiss: The Extended Version  
by EgyptianAngel  
****Chapter Eight: Shadows**

Hermione and Draco exchanged nothing more than casual words and awkward glances at their next meeting. Every time they looked at one another, the either would look away. Draco was dying to kiss her lips, to feel her body against his own. Hermione shifted in her chair, wishing that the two of them were alone. Professor Snape was too busy lecturing them to pick up on their unusual behavior as Professor McGonagall had.

"You're behavior has been inexcusable lately. Especially at the last two dances. I would take house points from you, but I don't think that punishment is severe enough…" began Professor Snape, who was cut off by McGonagall.

"Honestly, Severus, I think their behavior has been fine. They were dancing with each other, as the Head Boy and Head Girl should."

"Well, I didn't find their conduct inappropriate." Professor McGonagall said.

"Well, that doesn't shock me," Snape retorted.

Professor McGonagall shot him a firm look, but she didn't pursue the argument because Hermione and Draco were there.

Hermione cleared her throat to get everyone's attention. "I think that we should be focusing on our new duties now that the Yule Ball is over. What's left to plan?"

The Professors shot glances at each other, and Professor McGonagall was the first to respond to Hermione, "You've put on two excellent dances, and I'm very proud of the both of you. You won't have anymore activities until you get back from winter break, so enjoy your vacation. When the two of two return you can begin to plan the events for the seventh years last month of school."

"That is," added Professor Snape, "if the Head Boy, Head Girl and their peers behave in such a way that they will be allowed to such events."

"We've never had any trouble with that in the past," said Professor McGonagall in an irritated tone.

"What kind of activities do we get to have?" Draco asked.

"Extra days at Hogsmeade, a seventh year brunch, and a pre-graduation night celebration."

Hermione and Draco seemed very excited about the events.

"So, the two of you will have plenty of time to come up with ideas over the break, and we'll met again after you return."

The four of them packed away their things and went their separate ways from the meeting.

Hermione pulled her cloak tighter around her body as she walked across the grounds to meet Harry and Ron in Hagrid's hut. Winter had already begun, and Christmas Break was just a little over a week away. Hermione was usually quite happy around this time of the year, but she hadn't spoken to Harry or Ron since the night of the ball, which had already been a week.

She shivered at the thought of what awaited her at Hagrid's hut, would Harry have already told the others? She couldn't believe how much things had changed...she promised herself that they would always be friends, and now she had betrayed them by sleeping with the enemy. Tears formed in her eyes, the cool breeze began to freeze them almost instantly. Hermione raised her gloved hand to knock on the door, but Hagrid opened the door before she had the chance, and a big smile filled his large face.

"'Ermione! How nice to see ya, 's been a while!" Hagrid's face was bubbling with joy. He moved aside, making his way to the fireplace in just a few steps.

"Just gettin' a new batch of biscuits out off the fire, would you fancy a cup 'o tea?"

"Yes Hagrid, thank you."

Hermione took a seat at the table across from Harry and Ron. She lowered her eyes instantly, but she felt the looks of Harry and Ron burning into her. Why couldn't have Ron just gone to his detention with Snape instead of going to the ball? Now he was in double the amount of trouble. And why did Harry have to go to this ball in particular, when he hadn't given the costume ball a second thought? Hermione was just glad Draco had decided to leave when they did, or the situation would have been a whole lot worse.

Hagrid carried four filled tea cups over to the table, setting down a plate of hard, brittle biscuits. If they were anything like what they had eaten before, they'd almostbreak their teeth eating them, but they smiled politely nonetheless. Hagrid took one of thecups for himself and made himself comfortable in a large, old chair.

"Awfully quiet tonight, somethin' the matter?" he asked with a concerned tone.

The three of them shared quick glances, and surprisingly Harry was the first to break the silence.

"No Hagrid, nothings wrong, we're all just a bit tired."

Hermione realized she had been holding her breath, and released it with a heavysigh. It appeared that Hagrid had bought Harry's cover, because he was quick to move on toanother subject, talking about how well the garden was doing, and that he had just orderedsome new animals for next semester.

"I thought you could raise Unicorns, won't be hard to tame. After a talk with Dumbledore we decided on a more mellow creature, Dumbledore's words, not mine. I offered that flesh eatin' slugs would be a good choice to learn how ter kill, they been eatin' up my herbs, but he didn't think it wise."

Harry and Ron were grateful that they would be handling unicorns over flesh eatingslugs, but they offered their sympathy nonetheless. After another hour of uneasy small talkthe three of them left the hut together to head up for the castle, curfew was in an hour and Ron and Harry still had homework to finish. Rather, they had a transfigurations essay they hoped to ramble through, or ask for someone's "advice" on.

"Knowing Hagrid," Ron said, "they'll be vicious radioactive unicorns that had a nasty run in with a bottle of skel-o-grow."

There was complete silence, and then laughter. By the time the three of themstopped their cheeks were red, but the cold also contributed to it. As easily as it hadpassed, the uneasy air returned to haunt them. Harry was once again the first to break thesilence.

"Hermione, we don't hate you...we never could, you're our best friend...it's just thatwell, it's Malfoy...and...that's disgusting, and.."

"Harry, I can understand how the two of your must be grossed out, but he's not the same little brat that was always so annoying. He's changed, he's grown up and I've come to know the real Draco Malfoy, come to love..

"We get the picture," Ron said quickly, not wanting to hear those awful words coming from Hermione's mouth, not if they were about Draco Malfoy.

"Since you're our friend, we'll...try to accept it. Accept it, not like it."

"As your friend, I won't mention it...my relationship with Draco won't interfere withour friendship, you have my word."

They all three nodded in agreement, and Hermione felt more of that uneasy silencethat she dreaded creeping up on them again. She threw her arms around Harry and huggedhim tightly, somehow hoping to relay all her emotions through a hug. Harry held her tight,he probably hadn't hugged her like this since the end of second year. They broke their hugwith smiling faces, and they both felt a lot better.

"I'd never forget you Ron," she said, giving him a hug that was about as awkward as their hand shakes, but he accepted it, and the mood seemed to lighten.

They approached Gryffindor Tower and went inside, to find it almost completely empty save a few students pulling an all night study group and a sixth year Harry recognized sleeping in one of the big fluffy armchairs next to the fire, her friends approaching her quietly with whip cream, warm water and wands at the ready. Harry laughed to himself, and then told Hermione that he'd better turn in, as he was serving his detention in the greenhouse tomorrow and he needed his rest, forgetting, or rather ignoring, his transfigurations essay completely. Ron followed, and was pleased to notice that Hermione went to bed also.

Hermione could barely keep herself from falling asleep as she sat in ProfessorBinns's class that afternoon. Usually she would never disrespect a teacher by fallingasleep in their class...but this lecture just didn't seem to hold her interest…and his voice...was well...her search for a polite word wasn't successful, his voice was monotone,and it made you want to scream with boredom!

She took time to jot down a few notes, and then took some more time to doodle on her History of Magic notes, when she felt a wad of paper hit her shoulder. Hermione bent down to pick up the fallen piece of paper, and Draco, who had coincidently dropped his Quill, stole a quick kiss from her.

She had even noticed that he was sitting in the seat behind her in the next rowover, she could have sworn that he was sitting in the back of that row, had he snuck hisway towards the front of the row? That didn't matter, as she had to be careful to unfold the parchment without making too loud of a noise, but she doubted that Professor Binns would notice anyway.

_Hermione, _

_Meet me in the chamber today after lessons, don't let Potter __and Weasley __know your coming. _

_Love,_

_Draco_

Hermione looked up to nod to Draco that she would be there, when she wassurprised to see that Lavender Brown was now occupying the seat, and Draco had slipped out of sight.

"But.." she said in confusion, her voice louder than she would have liked.

"Yes, Miss Granger, did you have a question?"

"But...how did Michaela's and Arthur's love mend the village after the war, wouldn'tthey need magic?" she asked, quickly trying to cover her error.

"Well Miss Granger, you see, there is a magic more powerful than that from a wand. It's called love..." and with that, he was off, allowing his class to continue daydreaming,sleeping and passing notes, anything than pay attention to "Boring Binns".

Hermione stopped at the common room before going to meet Draco. She rushed up to her dorm room to put away her book bag and freshen up. Luckily, none of her roommates had been in the room. She knew that they would ask questions that she didn't feel like answering. When she descended the stairs from her dorm she noticed two people that hadn't been in the common room before: Harry and Ron. Harry was hunched over parchment and Ron looked like he was trying to calm him down. Ron was being the voice of reason? Something must have been terribly wrong.

"Harry?" She asked softly, "what's wrong?"

Harry, who had an infuriated look, handed her the latest copy of the Daily Prophet.

_**SCHOOL GOVERNOR AND BOARD MEMBER PROMOTED'**_

_Lucius Malfoy, who was recently instated as a member of the Enforcement Board has been promoted once again. Not only is Lucius a high ranking School Governor for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry...he is now The Senior Undersecretary to the Minister, a position that allows Mister Malfoy to take security measures that he says he finds extremely necessary. Lucius Malfoy said that he will be honored leading Aurors in training and making sure the Wizarding World and its citizens is safe._

_When the Minister of Magic was asked Malfoy's specific duties, he was declined to state. Which makes this reporter think that Lucius Malfoy is handling a major security issue. Through research, this reporter has learned all of the contributions that this man has made to our world. This reporter thinks that we can all rest a little easier knowing that our protection is in the hands of such a trusted official._

Hermione had just finished reading the article when another headline caught her eye.

_' SHOULD WE FEAR HE-WHO-MUST-NOT-BE-NAMED?? _

_Since the announcement by Minister Cornelius Fudge of the return of He-who-must-not-be-named less than two years ago the world has been living in fear of him. Some people who this __reporter has interviewed would even go as far to say that we are living in the past, referring to the time period when You-Know-Who was at his full power. But this reporter wonders why we are living in fear when we have seen no visible threat from You-Know-Who or his followers? _

_So this brings up the question, could the Ministry have been defeated? It is highly unlikely that You-Know-Who would be sitting in waiting when the world has been informed of his return. __This reporter interviewed a local wizard about the issue. Here is what he had to say, "I think the jabber about 'His' return is a bunch of cads wallop if you ask me. There have been no mysterious deaths…and even if he has returned his followers didn't go back to him. I think the Ministry is making a big deal out of nothing. All the panic is turning our community into a bunch of dunderheads." This reporter must state that they agree with the community. The possibility of You-Know-Who's return will remain in question. Besides, if he does return, Cornelius Fudge and Lucius Malfoy will see to the protection of our secret world._

"I wonder how much Lucius is paying 'this reporter' to write these articles! It's outrageous...if we're not careful..."

"...Lucius will be able to take over our world. I mean, look...he's arranging all of his pieces for attack. He's got the Minister's trust, his hands on the Aurors, access to the security of our world. Not to mention a large pocketbook. That gives him a large advantage." Harry finished.

"What are we going to do about it?" Ron asked.

Harry sighed, "I have no idea."

Hermione entered the Chamber through an entrance Draco had just told her about a few days ago. She approached a statue of a witch and tapped the stone three times withher own wand. Nothing happened, she had to wait another thirty seconds before anything did, as a matter of fact. Then a small loose board in the floor pushed to the side, and the statue began to lower down into the floor slowly. She gave a quick glance around, making sure no one was looking, she entered the cave, the statue rising and the floor board movingback into position as soon as she stepped into the passageway. The coldness of the chamber made her shiver, and she had absolutely no idea where she was going.

"This should be fun," she muttered to herself.

After walking through the chamber for what must have been twenty minutes see came to the same fork she had when she entered it the first time. She looked through the tunnel opposite the wall with the snake painting and recognized it as the passageway to Hogsmeade.She approached the snake once again, and ran her fingers over the scrambled letters. They hadn't occupied her thoughts until now, and she kicked herself for forgetting about them. She set her book bag down and removed a small piece of parchment and some quill, writing the inscription down in her neat, curly handwriting:Hermione was just beginning to work on unscrambling the inscription when she heard Draco's voice.

"_THERE_ you are!" he half screamed, Hermione could hear the worry in his voice.

"I was beginning to think that you were going to stand me up, I was about to come up and annoy Potty and Weasel until they let you come see me."

"It's good to see you too Draco," she said, lifting her head up to give him a kiss.

Draco took her hand and led her into the bedroom where she was warm enough to remove her cloak, throwing it over a chair. She was about to kick off her heels when Draco stopped her.

"Getting a little too comfortable, aren't we?" he asked in a smug tone.I

gnoring the tone, Hermione asked, "Why? Are we going somewhere?"

"No," he responded, "but you just go about he chamber freely, like its your own home.."

"This is like a home, a very small, dark, slightly creepy home. But a home, none the less."

"Not nearly as good as the one I'll build for us.." he said softly, stroking her shoulders softly.

"What?" she asked, not making out what he had said.

"Nothing," he answered quickly, "can't take a joke, Granger?"

"Not if you can't make one," she retorted, laughing and falling back onto the bed.

Harry sighed and removed his pocket watch to take a look, only an hour had passed by! It's not that he disliked Professor Sprout, but his hands were sore from planting and his body was already aching with pains from Quidditch practice. Not to mention, the Mandrakes he was re-potting were becoming increasingly feisty. He finished another one and walked it over to the sill, being snapped at by every plant, some threatening to release their spikes, others swelling up with pus. Harry returned to the station and continued his work, becoming more tired by the minute.

_Where was Hermione when you needed her?_ Harry thought to himself.

She always had all the right spells to make his pain go away...but it made him hurt even worse to think about her and her new boyfriend, so he re-directed his mind toward Quidditch and how they could beat Ravenclaw tomorrow, the last day before Winter Break. Harry and Ron had planned to go to the Burrow this Christmas for a bit of a change, but Hermione was staying. Something about wanting to study more for the midterms they'd be taking when they returned from Winter Break. He feared it was just an excuse for her to spend time alone with Malfoy, and he heard very little students had signed up this year, less than usual. The thought of them practically alone for two weeks made him swell with so much anger that...

Harry took a deep breath and plopped another Mandrake down into a new pot, quickly suffocating it with dirt. He set the last pot on the sill, and after washing his hands, he realized he only had another five minutes. The past twenty minutes or so he had been working by starlight and was eager to get up the castle for dinner when he saw two figures...coming out of a tree? Harry ran to the greenhouse window to get another look. No, it couldn't be...could it? His instincts were telling him that it was Draco and Hermione, but maybe he was just over reacting, or at least that's what he was hoping. What would they be doing out here so late? His heart sank...he'd never thought about exactly how far Hermione and Draco had gone.

The next day, Harry purposely walked through the halls as slowly as he could. He was dreading Potions today more than ever because he'd have to see Draco. At least he still got to sit by Hermione, and Draco didn't. At least that was something. Someone bumped into him and he looked up to see Lavender Brown walking away. It was then he noticed that he was now holding something in his left hand. He unwrapped he crumpled paper, confused. It smelt like some sort of fruit, like a perfume Hermione wore.

LAST HOGWARTS BASH BEFORE THE CHRISTMAS BREAK! ENTER THROUGH THE GATE ACROSS FROM THE LAKE. INVITE ONLY. Friday night at 10pm!! BURN THIS NOTE OR PASS IT ON!! FOUR SICKLES AT THE DOOR!! MUSIC AND BUTTERBEER WILL BE THERE! COME FOR A GREAT TIME!

"What's that?" Ron asked.

Harry jumped slightly, as he hadn't noticed that Ron had caught up to him while reading the invitation. He handed the parchment to Ron.

"How'd you get an invite? I never get one of these! We have to go!"

'I don't know, Ron. It sounds kind of lame. Since when have people held secret parties, anyway?

"They're not lame, they're wild! They've been going on for as long as I can remember Harry, where have you been?"

"Oh you know, off fighting snakes and dragons."

"Haha, right. Well, lets go. It could be fun, might even be some girls there."

"Yeah, alright. I guess we could check it out." Harry conceded.

"That's the spirit, mate!"

They grudgingly entered the dungeon and took their usual seat next to Hermione, who was always the first one there.

"Hey Hermione," they said in unison.

"Hey guys, did you do the homework?" Hermione asked out of habit, as she did at the beginning on every class.

"I got most of it done…" Harry lied.

"There was homework?" Ron asked.

Hermione rolled her eyes and replied, "Of _course _there was homework, Ronald. Isn't there always?"

Harry slide the party invitation face down across the table to Hermione.

Confused, she picked it up and read it, "Oh yeah, I was thinking about going."

"You got an invitation?" Harry asked.

"Don't look so shocked! Yeah, I've been to a few…"

"What? Am I the ONLY one who has never heard of these parties?"

"I think you have Harry, you've just never really been interested. I went a few times with my roommates. Its basically just fifth years and older listening the music and drinking some rather spicy butter beer.

A sudden cloud of dust filled their lungs and made them cough as Professor Snape slammed a very large, very old potions book down onto the table the three of them were sitting at.

"If you feel the need to waist my time by talking in my class, then I can certainly waist yours. I expect a summary of this book to be on my desk at the _beginning _of next class." Professor Snape said in his usual dreadful tone.

Harry and Ron groaned in unison as Hermione placed the spell book into her book bag.

That Friday night, Hermione led Harry and Ron across the lake and to the gate Lavender's note had mentioned.

"Are you sure you aren't cold, Hermione?" Harry asked.

"Harry, for the fifth time, I'm perfectly fine! Thank you." Hermione replied in a slightly annoyed tone.

Harry and Ron exchanged quick glances. Harry definitely did not like Hermione walking around in an outfit like that. Did she even look in the mirror before she left? Perhaps she had, which was the problem. Harry had seldom seen in Hermione in a skirt that wasn't her school uniform. The skirt she wore tonight was black and brushed against her knees as they walked through the snow. At least she was wearing boots, or her feet would definitely be frozen by now. Although, he wasn't sure how her arms weren't. She wore a red top that had ties at the sleeves and at the sides. Harry noticed the cut of the shirt plunged lower than any other girls' he had seen, except for maybe Lavender. Hermione wore her hair down tonight, her beautiful thick curls bouncing against her back as she walked. Harry liked how the snowflakes looked in her hair.

They finally approached a large iron gate that stood at least six feet tall. Hermione muttered something under her breath and the gate swung open. They walked a few more feet and a cabin that Harry had never seen before came into view.

"Why didn't I know this place existed?" Harry asked, rather puzzled.

"Because it's well hidden and you spent most of your time in the castle." Hermione said as Ron nodded in agreement.

Hermione opened the door and Harry's nose was hit with the smell of that same fruity perfume, butter beer, and chocolate. Loud music instantly filled his ears. A large portion of the cabin had been converted into a dance floor, where he saw people from the four houses dancing together. Although, this was nothing like the Yule Ball he had been to fourth year. His classmates were all dressed in muggle clothes, smiling, laughing, having _fun_. Harry suddenly became very jealous of them because they knew what it was like to be normal. Maybe this could be Harry's night too.

He felt his hand being pulled by a very soft hand. He looked up to meet eyes with his first crush, Cho Chang.

"Dance with me," she said, it wasn't a question.

Harry gulped. He didn't know how to dance. How would he? Luckily, a fast dance began to play from the speakers that had been bewitched to float around the room.

Hermione looked across the room to see Ron dancing with one of the Patil girls, and Harry awkwardly dancing with Cho Chang. She smiled. She was happy to see her best friends loosening up a bit and actually interacting with someone of the opposite sex other than herself. As an added benefit, she would be able to spend the night with Draco without the three of them getting into a fight. Now all she had to do was find Draco.

_Well I might as well touch up first, _she thought to herself as she headed towards the back of the cabin where the bathrooms were. She passed Pansy Parkinson trying to seduce some guy. How pathetic could she get? Hermione had never really liked her anyway, and if you have to work to get a guy to like you, that was even worse. She placed her hand on the bathroom door handle when she stopped suddenly.

"Pansy, I told you. We're over! I was never really that interested, okay?"

"Draco Malfoy, what are you saying? We're perfect for each other. I can give you everything you want, Draco. I know how to be a girlfriend and a wife in society. That mudblood can't give you any of that.

"Muggleborn!" he corrected.

"What?!" Pansy asked, taken aback, "Muggleborn? Honestly, Draco, if I didn't know any better I'd say that Granger's got you taking some sort of love potion. Knowing what a nerd she is, it's possible!"

"Pansy, just drop it and move on!" Draco insisted, raising his voice slightly.

Before he could say anything else, Pansy pulled his body to hers and kissed him. Draco grabbed her arm and pushed her back.

"I said no, Pansy! I know it's not a word you're used to hearing, but I don't care. You're not going to jeopardize my chance with Hermione!"

"You're going to regret this, Draco Malfoy! I'll see to that!"

"The only thing he's going to regret, Pansy," Hermione began coolly, having witnessed the entire incident, "is that there isn't enough mouthwash to get the taste of slut out of his mouth."

Draco's jaw dropped in amusement, and Pansy's face scrunched up in anger.

"You're going to regret this, Mudblood," Pansy said, quickly stomping up the stairs.

"Impressive," said Draco, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her into a kiss.

Hermione placed her finger on his lips just before they met, "I was serious about that mouthwash," she said smiling.

He laughed as he led her out onto the dance floor.

He held his hands loosely at her waist as she swayed the music. The slow music ended much too quickly for Draco, and a faster song began.

"I love this song," Hermione declared.

-_So she said what's the problem baby  
__What's the problem I don't know  
__Well maybe I'm in love (love)  
__Think about it every time  
__I think about it  
__Can't stop thinking 'bout it__-_

Hermione raised her arms above her head and swung her hips in tune with the music. Draco grabbed her arms and twirled her toward his body. She spun out again and danced back to him. Draco watched the way her body moved effortlessly, she was so full of life. That's something he loved about it, she could be serious and then so crazy all at once.

_-__How much longer will it take to cure this?  
__Just to cure it cause  
__I can't ignore it if it's love (love)  
__Makes me wanna turn around  
and face me but I don't know nothing 'bout love __-_

Draco and Hermione linked hands again and he pulled her to his left side, swung her back, pulled her to his right side, and then they stretched out their arms and walked around in a circle. They moved perfectly together, each being able to predict the moves of the other. Hermione wondered how Draco knew this dance, because it seemed very similar to the muggle style of swing.

_-__Come on, come on  
__Turn a little faster  
__Come on, come on  
__The world will follow after  
__Come on, come on  
__Cause everybody's after love__-_

Hermione turned away from Draco and put her hips against his and slowly moved her body up and down his. Draco twirled her to face him, stole a quick kiss from her, and spun her back around before too many people would notice. Hermione was so caught up in the moment, she didn't even care. He had that effect on her whenever they danced._-_

_-So I said I'm a snowball running  
__Running down into the spring  
that's coming all this love  
__Melting under blue skies __Belting out sunlight  
__Shimmering love __-_

Hermione and Draco's dancing had attracted more attention than either of them would have liked. Some mimicked their dancing style, others actually stopped to watch. Draco glanced quickly into the crowd and then back at Hermione, who was biting her lip nervously.

"Come on," he said, flashing her that smile he had reserved for her, "let's really give them something to watch."

"Okay," said Hermione, who was so nervous she was almost shaking., "Lift me."

"That's exactly what I was thinking," Draco said.

_-__Well baby I surrender  
__To the strawberry ice cream  
__Never ever end of all this love  
__Well I didn't mean to do it  
__But there's no escaping your love __-_

Hermione jumped up into the air and Draco caught her effortlessly. He held her legs straight up and did a quick spin. He threw her into the air and caught her hands with his and she landed. She slid under his legs and stood back up to meet hands with Draco, who had already turned to face her. He placed one hand on her waist and led her with the other.

_-__Come on, come on __Jump a little higher  
__Come on, come on  
__If you feel a little lighter  
__Come on, come on  
__We were once  
__Upon a time in love __-_

They moved gracefully across the dance floor, making it look easy as they danced quickly enough to keep up with the tempo of the song. He swirled in back and forth several times before dipping her back just inches from the ground. He raised her back up to his eye level and the music began to fade out. His lips yearned to meet with hers, but he lost his nerve to kiss her when he suddenly became aware of the room full of other students as hey began to cheer and clapper loud enough to drown out the music from the next song.

_-__We're accidentally in love  
__Accidentally in love  
__Love ...I'm in love__-_

The next morning Hermione made her way down to the boats with Harry and Ron.

"I'm surprised to see you up this early after you're performance last night, Hermione." Harry snapped angrily.

"I thought I'd see you two off before Christmas break. But if you don't want me here…"

"I want you here, Hermione." Ron added quickly.

"Well, thank you Ron, at least someone appreciates me being here."

"Look, I'm sorry. I just don't know why you had to dance with him."

"Can we just talk about something else?" Hermione asked as Ron helped Hermione in to the boat.

"Yeah, alright," Harry agreed, "Why don't you come to the burrow for Christmas?"

Hermione didn't even acknowledge his comment.

The boats took longer to reach the shore than the three of them would have liked, so they made the journey in awkward silence.

Ron again helped Hermione out of the boat, and then three of them made their way to the platform.

Hermione gave Ron a large hug. He wrapped his arms around her tightly and lifted her off the ground slightly.

"I'm going to miss you too, Ron," she said laughing.

Hermione held out her hand for Harry to shake, who rolled his eyes, and gave her the longest hug they had ever shared.

She waved them goodbye as they stuck their heads from the compartment window to watch her until she quickly became no bigger than a bug in the distance.

"Don't push her away, Harry. I learned that the hard way. Just be her friend no matter what, and you won't lose her."

Those were the only words spoken on the train ride from Hogwarts Station to Platform Nine and Three Quarters, making it a very long ride for a disgruntled Harry and an irritated Ron. The only thing that did make Harry smile was to see Remus and Tonks waiting for them at the train station.


	9. Christmas Wish

A/N: Hey! All my readers have been so great about reviewing, good thing it's dark, because I haven't blushed this much since Madam Pomphrey told me she liked my new earmuffs, lol. But seriously, thanks for all the compliments, it keeps me motivated. Some of the reviewers have made accurate assumptions, good job on analyzing the foreshadowing guys! But to keep the suspense going, you'll just have to see what ones are right!! So anyway, we ended last chapter with Harry seeing Hermione and Draco sneaking around the grounds of Hogwarts, but being that good friend he is, he didn't mention it to anyone. Lol, so this Chapter brings us up to December 23rd, the day before the Eve of Christmas! I love it how I came around to writing this Chapter right now, its brings back my Christmas spirit! Happy (insert holiday of choice here)! On a different note, I was looking back on the previously posted chapters and I apologize for all the typos, I get too lazy to go back and check everything the spell checker doesn't, I'll try to be better about it though.

**A Winters Kiss: The Extended Version by EgyptianAngel**

**Chapter Nine: Christmas Wish**

_Dear Hermione –_

_I know that you had decided to stay at Hogwarts for Christmas, but we would love it if your could join us for Christmas. Even with the ten of us here, the Burrow does__n't feel complete without you._

_Harry_

Hermione released a long, heavy sigh after setting the letter on the table next to her chair for the third time. She felt so guilty about not spending Christmas with them this year, she was almost tempted to pick up and fly to London, but one thing was stopping her...Draco. He just wouldn't understand, and plus...she wanted to spend Christmas with him too, but he just wouldn't understand. She sat in library alone save the librarian at the other end of the room, confused in what to do in her moral dilemma.

"What's troubling you?" a voice asked, making Hermione nearly jump out of her seat.

Realizing it was Draco, she instantly responded with a "nothing."

"Come on 'Mione, I know you better than that, you miss Potter and Weasley, don't you?"

"No" she replied curtly.

Draco took the chair next to her and sat down beside her. "Yes you do.." he said, brushing hair from her face and kissing her cheek softly.

"You should spend Christmas with them Hermione, we'd have the rest of the break to spend together, and I could also go home for Christmas so I wouldn't be alone."

"But how would we get home Draco? The train already left a few days ago." she said somberly.

"We're wizards for gods sake! We have other means of transportation."

"Draco, you know we can't appa..." Hermione began, repeating to words she must have said a hundred times, until she was interrupted.

"I'm not talking about that, I mean Floo Powder" he said, a grin spreading across his face.

"But how did you know that..?" she questioned.

"Please Hermione, I've lived in this world all my life, and I don't sit around Hogwarts any more than you do."

Draco reached into his book bag and pulled out a plastic bag that was filled with what looked like dirt. He grabbed a small amount and placed it in Hermione's hand, telling her to go up to Gryffindor Common Room before she wasted anymore time, it was almost Christmas Eve.

Hermione took a small handful and kissed his cheek.

"Thank you," she said, not finding a way to convey how grateful she was.

"Don't mention it."

"I love you so much."

"I know, I love you too. Now go!" He said, playfully kicking his foot in the direction of her bottom.

She walked quickly through the halls, her fist was clenched tightly, being sure not to let any small pieces slip through her fingers. She bit her lip, like she always did when she became nervous, as she tried to debate whether or not going to the Burrow was the best thing right now, but it was almost Christmas, and there were relationships that needed to be mended before the new year...

She stood before the fireplace in the common room much sooner than she had expected and she could feel blood trickle down her lip from where she had bit down too hard. Hermione carefully wiped away the blood before stepping into the fireplace, she had to lower her head to fit. She pulled a bag of Christmas gifts and a small luggage bag into the fireplace with her, and then she shouted "The Burrow!" and threw the powder down towards the grate.

Images flashed before her eyes, and she felt herself spinning, all the sounds around her became muffled. Hermione was beginning to become dizzy, her knees grew weaker, and then...she felt herself hit stone. Pulling herself up and wiping ashes from her now dusty robes, she heard the Weasleys' merry voices. She stepped out of the fireplace, and all the wonderful memories with the Weasleys came flooding back to her, it was almost enough to overwhelm her. She picked up the bag...and stopped dead in her tracks. She had come uninvited...what if Harry had told Molly and Arthur, and she wouldn't be welcome? But that was ridiculous, Mr. And Mrs. Weasley always welcomed her, they surely would now, wouldn't they? Trying to swallow her worries, she made her way for the kitchen, knowing that would be the best place to look for the family.

"Hermione! I can't believe it! How did you..?" Harry exclaimed and questioned all at once. By the look on his face, he really didn't care how she had gotten here, it was just the fact that she had come that had brightened his spirits.

"Oh, you know...I have my ways." she replied, smiling.

"You always are full of surprises."

"That I am."

"Harry...are we still friends?"

"Of course Hermione, friends unto the end." he said, taking the bag from her and leading her into the kitchen, where Mr. And Mrs. Weasley and all their children had gathered.

Bill and Charlie looked exactly as she had remembered them, and Percy...Percy almost reminded her of Cornelius Fudge, with his polite, sophisticated mannerisms and perfect posture. Fred and George's faces were mischievous as always, and Ginny was in a light conversation with Ron, who seemed to be more interested in what flavor of bean he would pull out of his bag next, rather than what his sister was saying.

"Hermione?!" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed, "how lovely of you to join us dear. Come darling, have a seat!"

Hermione smiled and took a seat next to Ron, who to her surprise, greeted her with a warm, comfortable hug. After that, the evening seemed to go by much too quickly. Before they knew it, it was Christmas morning and everyone was exchanging gifts when George (who had been to first to awake) noticed a barn owl fly through the window.

"Wizards, Arthur! If that's the ministry..."

Fortunately for Mr. Weasley it became quite obvious the owl wasn't from the Ministry, and that it wasn't even for him in fact, because the owl dropped a letter into Hermione's lap, making a circle around the living room for any bits of food that it might find or be offered.

Hermione untied the string and unrolled the parchment carefully, which read:

_Dearest Hermione:_

_Hope you are having fun at the Weasley's house, father sent me an owl a few hours after you left, I'm spending Christmas with my parents this year. Meet me in Hogsmeade on the 27th of December __when the first darkness falls._

_All My love,_

_Draco _

"It's from my parents," she lied quickly, feeling everyone's curious eyes on her, "they wish everyone here a Happy Christmas."

"Oh, well how very sweet, send them our best dear."

Hermione nodded and quickly scribbled a response, and sent the owl off again.

"Who'd fancy a game of Quidditch?" Charlie inquired. Harry was first to grab his broom from the closet, closely followed by Fred and George, who seemed to miss their positions on the house team. Molly and Arthur were busy in the kitchen, which left Hermione and Ginny to be the audience. Harry had just barely escaped a hit from Bill, who was acting as sort of a human bludger, when Ginny turned to Hermione and asked, "so how serious are the two of you?"

This came as a shock to Hermione, who could only answer with a weak, "I beg your pardon"?"

"Hermione, there is no sense in denying it, everybody knows about the two of you, especially after the way you two danced on Friday night! That was definitely hot! I heard a few girls talking about it on the trains. Some people are actually placing bets on how long you'll last. I just wanna know how serious you are."

"Not that serious." she responded plainly, disgusted by the fact the people were placing bets on her relationship. It sounded like something Fred and George would do.

"Oh, really?" Ginny asked in a bit of a pushy voice.

"Yes, really" she shot back, a little more harshly then she had intended.

"I think you just don't want to admit it."

"Ginny, that's crazy!""Is it really Hermione? I mean, for all I know, you could love him!"

Hermione froze, hearing Ginny say that suddenly made her feel very uncomfortable, and more interested in Quidditch then she had ever been. Draco and Lucius entered the large manor later that afternoon. Lucius had met Draco at the train station in London, which had been extremely out of character for Lucius because usually the driver picked Draco up. But then again, so was making special arrangements for the train's operation for just one student. The car ride had been filled with awkward silence except for the few times that they had spoken vaguely about Draco's first term as Head Boy or some of his father's business dealings.

Narcissa, a beautiful woman with long blonde hair and a pale complexion, greeted them in the entrance hall. You would never know that she had been born a Black, a famous family of Death Eaters most notable for, other than unspeakable crimes, their dark hair and eyes.

"Draco, darling, how was the ride back to London?"

"It was alright, Mother. Nothing too interesting," Draco replied, wrapping her in a warm hug.

"I'm so proud of my Head Boy," Narcissa said, tapping the badge, "following family tradition."

"Don't crowd the boy, Narcissa. He has things to attend to."

"If you mean your type of business father, I have nothing to attend to."

"But you seem to have plenty of time to attend to your mudblood slut, no doubt."

"Don't call her that!" Draco shouted.

"Draco, calm down!" His mother urged.

"Narcissa, OUT! I need to teach this boy a lesson. How many more of them are you going to need, Draco?" questioned Lucius, withdrawing his wand.

"Lucius, NO!" Narcissa shouted.

Lucius slammed the door that Narcissa had been standing behind and locked it. Draco backed away from his father as he realized that his wand was still in his trunk in the car.

"Never again father, I don't need any more of your 'lessons'."

"RICTUSEMPRA!" Shouted Lucius.A bolt of red sparks hit Draco's chest, shoving him against the wall. Before Draco could rise he was hit with more sparks. He heard Lucius yell "CRUCIO" and the pain of a thousand knives pierced every inch of his body.

-_I'm tired of being  
what you want me to be  
__Feeling so faithless  
__lost under the surface  
__I don't know what you're expecting of me  
__put under the pressure __of walking in your shoes,  
__Every step that I take  
is another mistake to you._

"CRUCIO!" Lucius bellowed again, increasing that power of the spell.

Despite the extreme pain he was in all he could think about was seeing Hermione again, which gave him the strength to rise. He moved slowly but took a swing at Lucius with his fist. Lucius caught his arm in mid-air, nearly crushing it before Draco managed to break free. The pain of the knives stabbed deeper into his body. He rammed into Lucius, knocking him into the ground.

-_I've __become so numb  
__I can't feel you there  
__become so tired  
__so much more aware  
__I'm becoming this  
__all I want to do  
__is be more like me  
__and be less like you_-

"Damn you, boy!" Lucius shouted, rising from the ground, only to be kicked down again. Draco used the time to kick the wand from his hand. The curse had been instantly lifted off of Draco. Still weak, he rose his fists to his father's face.

-_can't you see that you're smothering me  
__holding too tightly,  
__afraid to lose control  
__cause everything that you thought I would be  
__has fallen apart in front of you_-

Draco struck Lucius, who recovered quickly enough to wrap his hand around Draco's neck, raising him from the ground. He them threw him into a china cabinet with glass doors. The glass shattered and Draco fell to the floor.

-_I don't know what you're expecting of me  
__every step that I take is another mistake to you  
__and every second I waste its more than I can take_

_I used to be strong  
__used to ignore the pain_-

Draco attempted to rise from the ground. His vision was beginning to blur. He could see red as the cut above his right eye began to gush blood, it was thick enough to taste. He could see Lucius coming towards him as he collapsed onto the floor, surrounded by blood and glass.

-_but I know  
__I may end up failing too  
__but I know  
__you were just like me  
__with someone disappointed in you-_

Draco woke up the next morning with a pounding headache. He rose slowly, rubbing his forehead. His felt something soft on his forehead and realized that it was a bandage. He made his way to the mirror in his room and he had to give his eyes a little more time to focus. He pulled the bandage off quickly and he noticed that his face didn't have any marks or cuts. They had been mended by a spell, no doubt. He dressed slowly, his body still sore from being thrown into the cabinet.

Draco was headed for the staircase when he heard his father speaking to someone.

Lucius was definitely using his "business tone", as Draco called it. Draco was about to go downstairs and get some breakfast when he heard a strange voice speaking about the "arrangements" that were being made. Draco thought that it was odd that he didn't recognize the voice because he knew all of his father's "business" partners. It was a seldom occasion that someone new would be able to join.

Instead of going to breakfast, Draco slowly crept to the door of Lucius' office and tried to listen to their conversation.

"I have set everything in place. The rest is up to you."

"Are you sure this is what was meant by the prophecy?"

"I know that I am serving the Dark Lord, and I don't ask questions. For your sake Lucius, I'd do the same."

"Do not question my loyalty to the Dark Lord. I do everything that he asks without question. Only, in this case…"

"I don't think you should finish that sentence, Malfoy."

"I'll be paying you another visit soon. Don't do anything to screw this up, or I'll have your head."

Draco realized that the man was heading for the door, so he quickly made his way to the staircase and down to breakfast. He slowed down toward the end of the stairs, trying to wait so he could catch a glimpse of the mysterious stranger. A few moments later, he saw his father descend down the stairs, followed by what looked more like a shadowy figure than a man. He wore a black hooded cape and black leather gloves. His shoes made an odd scratching noise against the stairs as he walked, and he didn't speak a word.

Draco could feel the man looking at him from under the large, black hood. It send a rush of chills down his spine. He watched the man leave the Manor and his father shut the door behind him. Draco resisted the temptation to ask his father who the man had been, knowing full well that Lucius would never give him a truthful answer, and sat down next to his mother for breakfast.

The first, or so he thought, to awake the next morning was Harry, until he noticed that the bed Mrs. Weasley had made for Hermione on the couch was empty. Not wanting to wake anyone else, he opened to door and walked outside, instantly feeling the cool air rush in. He shut the door quickly and looked to the east, where the sun had just begun to rise. He spotted Hermione just a few steps outside, and he quickly eliminated the distance between them.

"Hermione?" he asked, wondering what was wrong.She jumped when she heard his voice, and quickly turned around to see Harry standing there in blue and white striped pajamas.

She allowed herself a small laugh and then threw her arms around him, wrapping him in a tight hug. Harry was a bit startled, but placed his arms around her without hesitation.

"Hermione, what's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing, it's just that...I've got to be going this afternoon...but I'm really glad we were able to patch things up, I don't know what I would do if we weren't friends Harry."

"Yeah, me neither Hermione," he said, knowing now that friends was all they would ever be.

"But the afternoon is hours away...up for a ride?" he asked, grabbing his firebolt that had been propped up against the side of the house.

He had left it there after the Quidditch game they had played on Christmas.

Hermione gave him a funny smile, and then he realized why, he went back inside, grabbed his cloak and then came out again, helping Hermione onto his broom. He sat behind her on the broom and put his arms around her, to steer of course, as they both kicked off the ground, circled around the burrow and then flew east, towards the light of the rising sun. Hermione and Harry felt the cool breeze rip through their hair as Hermione held her arms out into the wind. She laughed as Harry's broom picked up speed, she hadn't laughed in months. For the first time in her life, she felt weightless, worriless, free.

-  
_could you teach me how to fly?  
__You see I'm scared to die  
__I've only just begun to learn to crawl _-

Harry loosened his grip around Hermione, pretending to almost drop her. She turned slightly on the broom and smacked his shoulder.

"Don't do that again!" She half-shouted playfully.

"Do what?" Harry asked, his face looking as innocent as possible.

"Drop me!" Hermione responded with a grin.

"Why Hermione, If you ever fell I'd always be there to catch you," he said seriously, looking into her deep cinnamon eyes.

Hermione waited a moment before smiling and looking away from his emerald green ones.

-_can you teach me how to fly  
?__You can keep me up all night  
__Be there on the ground  
__if I should fall, fall to you_-

Hermione walked through the streets of Hogsmeade, the flight had done something to her spirit, unburdened it almost. She couldn't keep from smiling when she thought of seeing Draco. Now that she was back, three days had felt like three months. She had made it into the village as the sun set, the first darkness had fallen. It was then she realized that Draco hadn't mentioned WHERE she was supposed to meet him in the letter he had written her, had he meant the chamber? Her thoughts were interrupted when darkness fell before her as two hands covered her eyes.

A voice sent chills down her spine, "You never are late, are you Granger?" Draco asked in a very smug tone.

"No, I prefer to be punctual when I don't like the person I'm meeting with. The sooner to arrive the sooner to depart I always say."

"Cute," was the only reply he offered as she turned to face him.It was then he took her arm, and began to lead her through Hogsmeade ... he was taking her to the large stone steps that led up to the popular eating area during summer months...the site of their first kiss. The lake was still frozen solid enough to allow people to walk across, although Draco and Hermione were nearly skating.

Hermione and Draco sat on the cold stone, glad to finally have their feet firmly planted on the ground. They sat in silence for quite a while, darkness had long ago fallen and their faces were no longer visible to each other. Hermione shifted uncomfortably next to Draco, who was sliding his finger through a crack in the ground. Or what Hermione thought was a crack. She softly uttered "Lumos" and saw that Draco was tracing hearts and letters that were among the dozens that couples had engraved in the past.

Draco took his wand and mumbled something that was inaudible to Hermione, he traced his wand along the stone step and sparks flew from his wand as he did. When he was done he stood up to unblock Hermione's view and there written in stone was "H.G. + D.M." written in the center of a heart. A grin came to Hermione's face, she had seen couples do this for years but never had she imagined that her initials would join the hundreds of others, her and Draco's love becoming forever immortal. Hermione lifted the wand to Draco's face, and that's when all she could do to keep her heart from stopping was turn away. But it was a bitter pain, and that what we wish not to see tempts us the most. She looked at his face again, he had a gash above his eye and his lip was swollen. Draco's posture was worse then it had ever been, almost as if it hurt him to sit straight up. Hermione slowly rose, unsure if her knees would support her.

"Damn you Lucius," she whispered bitterly.

"It's not that big of deal," he replied, no real emotion in his voice.

"The hell it isn't!" she half shouted, clenching her fists.

Hermione's anger swelled before him, but all he could do was stare blankly ahead.

He rose and reached for her hand, trying to comfort her.

"It's not a big deal, really, we just got into a bit of brawl, nothing too serious."

"Well I hope you took the lesser of the damage done."

"Hermione, there's no sense in discussing this. I can't do much until after graduation anyway. I'll be stronger then, and I can expose him for the fraud he really is. If I do anything while I'm still in school, he'll pull me out of Hogwarts faster than Harry can catch the snitch."

Hermione released a heavy sigh and gave a reluctant agreement. She kept his secret from everyone, even the Professors she yearned to tell, and that just might have been her biggest mistake yet. Yet they sat there for the rest of the night, holding each other.


	10. The Heir of Malfoy

A/N: So, okay, maybe I'm giving a little bit away by entitling this chapter what I did, but you'll have to read it to see if you're right. While your reading this chapter, keep in mind one of the key themes of the story, that things are not always as they seem. You have been warned.

**A Winter's Kiss: The Extended Edition**

**Chapter Ten: The Heir of Malfoy**

**By Egyptian Angel**

It was a new month, a new year and a new semester at Hogwarts. Most commonly what students like to think of as a new beginning for grades, for relationships and for life. The new year also seemed to bring a mixture of things, but this year brought something very special. Something that Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy had not expected, nor hoped for, under the circumstances. But if life didn't present us with challenges, it wouldn't be worth living. The older students that knew Hermione and Draco had all come to the conclusion that they were together, but it was nothing that was serious and just another relationship that, in time, would pass. Therefore, no one really bothered them much about, nor did they express their feelings for each other openly, but kept it private within the walls of the chamber, hidden to the eyes of all.

Hermione stirred in her sleep, the past few nights she had been restless and unable to sleep. Perhaps it was because of the anxiety her dreams had been causing her lately. Each dream began the same way, with her and Draco in an odd place she didn't even recognize in her dream ... and she was going into labor with his child. From that point, the dreams each varied in occurrence. In some dreams the newborn would turn into a serpent, or completely vanish...or even fall lifeless in her arms. Draco would speak to her, asking her where their child was, and he would be angry at her, but then his voice would become distorted until she would be completely deaf against his words. But every single one of them woke her up the same way, with a piercing pain in her stomach. After a few moments it would make her nauseous and send her running to the bathroom.

If the sickness hadn't bothered her, the next effect certainly did. She would go through certain points of the day where she couldn't concentrate and would become unaware of everything that was going on around her. Her vision would blur and her hearing would become distorted, like in the dream. When she didn't have a headache she'd be scrambling to complete her homework, or down in the library trying to look up her symptoms to see what illness she had. It was in the dark corners of the library that she stumbled upon a battered book, worn with age that the mystery was solved. She opened the book, the corner of it crumbling within her delicate fingers. She gently blew the dust from the pages and began to read. If she was correct, Merlin forbid...the last symptom would be a faint, silver glow that would illuminate her body. Hermione breathed easier, she knew that this was unlikely to occur, but she would still have to monitor her health and stay as far away from the hospital wing as possible, she hated her mouth being stuffed with chocolate by Madam Pomphrey.

"Hey Hermione," said Ron, him and Harry coming to her side.

"Hey guys," she replied, trying to sound as casual as possible, "ready for that test?"

Harry and Ron groaned in unison, making Hermione smile and easily shove away her worries. She linked arms with each of them, pulling them closer to her.

"That's why I love you guys," she said, beaming.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," mumbled Ron, "just sit where we can see your parchment."

"I can't believe you said that!" Hermione replied, smacking Ron across the shoulder.

"Well, I may not be ready for the test, but I can't wait to play Quidditch today," said Harry, "I think we can beat Ravenclaw, our chasers have been at the top of their game lately.."

Hermione didn't hear the rest of Harry's comments on the Quidditch team, she was too distracted by the large crowd that had gathered outside of their History of Magic class.

"What's going on?" Hermione asked anxiously, "is Professor Binns late?"

When everyone began to throw awkward glances at her, instead of Harry, she began to feel very uncomfortable. She wouldn't have to wait very much longer to find out why, however, because when Professor Binns flew up to the classroom, the crowd parted. Written across the stone of the castle in yellow marker were the words,

Hermione recognized the paragraph from the Sorting Hat's song in the beginning of the year, and was disheartened to see that it had been scratched out with black paint. Below it was another phrase, only it was written in blood,

"Alright, move out of the way!" came Snape's harsh voice from across the hall.

"Ahh, I see we have another artist in the castle," he said, glancing back into the crowd.

Hermione knew that he was making a reference to the messages that Ginny had written in rooster's blood second year. But this time Voldemort wasn't possessing any students, or at least she hoped, and it was now very apparent that they were sharing their classrooms with Death Eaters.

"Everyone into the classroom," Professor Binns ordered as he flew to his normal spot in front of the blackboard, "Filch is going to have his work cut out for him cleaning _that_ off the wall."

The students paid less then attention to Professor Binns that usual that afternoon, if that was even possible. Most of them were being quite in an attempt to hear something on the other side of the door, but had very little luck. One student managed to hear Filch mumbling obscenities about how the students had no respect for him and he was tired of always cleaning up after the students, but no word about the person who had done the writing.

Later the next day the Gryffindor Quidditch team was just finishing suiting up when they heard a loud announcement being made through out the Quidditch field.

"There will be no Quidditch match tonight due to difficulties with the equipment," came Professor McGonagall's voice, "the staff will reschedule the game as soon as possible. However, _all_ Quidditch games have been cancelled until further notice!"

"Bloody Hell!" shouted Harry and Ron in unison.

"Every year there is _something _that makes them cancel Quidditch," added Ginny.

The students poured slowly poured out of the stadium, booing loudly in protest and headed back to their common rooms.

"Do you think its because of the message on the wall earlier?" Ron asked.

"I'm almost positive that's what its about Ron," said Hermione, "someone is getting a message to Harry from Voldemort."

"Do you think we should tell the Order?" asked Ron.

Hermione hesitated for a moment before answering, "I think we should let Harry tell them, since it involves him more directly than either of us."

"Alright, then. But I might give him a little nudge," said Ron.

Later that night Harry snuck down to the fireplace in the common as he had done during his fifth year at Hogwarts. He threw floo powder into the fireplace and whispered, "The House of Black!"

The flames rose to the top of the fireplace, and then tuned green. Harry stuck his head through the fireplace, which gave Molly such a fright that she screamed.

"Hey Molly, I didn't mean to startle you. Is Sirius around?" Harry asked.

"Why, yes dear, he's up stairs. Is there something wrong?"

"Well, not really…I just wanted to talk to him." Harry said. He could tell that Molly wasn't satisfied with his answer, but she disappeared upstairs anyway. Within a few moments, Sirius came into sight.

"It's good to see you, Harry, but this isn't the safest way to get into contact with me."

"There isn't any safe way for me to talk to you now, Sirius. It's just, something happened at the castle, and…"

"Is everyone alright?" Sirius asked in a very worried tone, cutting Harry off mid sentence.

"Yeah, everyone's fine. I mean, a bit worried, maybe, but…"

"Harry, what happened?" Sirius asked.

"Well, back in the beginning of the year the Sorting Hat sort of mentioned me in his song. I never told you because I knew you'd just worry…"

"Damn right. What'd it say about you?"

Harry instantly blushed, "It said something about a muggleborn and a pureblood, and that I was the savior of the Wizarding World. Well, someone wrote that on the castle wall."

"So you've got an admirer, then?"

"Not exactly, it was crossed out and then something else was written in blood. Something like 'You're hope shall die with purebloods, muggle-lovers and Harry Potter'."

Sirius remained silent for a few moments, Harry couldn't tell whether he was in shock or deep thought, "I'm glad you told me this, Harry. I'm going to talk about this with Remus and I'll probably send an owl to Minerva to see if she has any leads. In the mean time, you lay low."

"Is that you're answer for everything?" Harry asked irritated.

"If it helps to keep you alive, Harry, then yes. Now you best be going before someone sees you."

"Yeah, alright," said Harry, "goodbye, then."

"Goodbye Harry, stay safe."

Harry backed out of the fire and the flames quickly returned to a red-orange color, dancing wildly in the fireplace.

Hermione came into Draco's room after a long day of testing, throwing her book bag on a nearby chair. Draco was sitting on his bed with a large book resting on his legs. He mumbled a hello threw the large quill in his mouth. He dipped his quill in a bottle of ink resting beside him, and as quickly as his quill touched the parchment, he removed it.

"Having trouble?" she asked.

"Just a little, this stupid essay on this group of witches in the early 18th century..."

Hermione sat on her knees behind him on the bed, looking at his paper over his shoulders. She placed her delicate hands on his shoulders and began to massage the tense skin. Draco rolled his head back across his back and shoulders, sighing softly.

"You should try to relax Draco, you're so tense."

"I know...but I've gotta get this done before Tuesday..."

Hermione kissed his neck softly, her hands roaming down in front of him, closing the book and pushing it off to the side. Draco turned to Hermione, kissing her.

"You want to do something besides homework? I must being having a really bad influence on you," Draco said smirking.

"Oh trust me, you've had a bad influence on me, but I like it." Hermione said, falling back onto the bed.

Draco unclasped her cloak and kissed her again, gently placing kisses down her body. He reached her stomach when he noticed something odd..

"Um, Hermione?" he asked cautiously.

"Yeah?" she asked, sitting up.

"You're glowing," Draco said with a shaky voice.

Instantly Hermione rose from the bed and went to stand before Draco's mirror. Indeed her stomach was glowing, silver, in fact. Her hand dropped to her stomach as she looked upon in awe.

"Draco, we need to talk..." she said slowly, returning to sit beside him on the bed, "I haven't been feeling well lately and I was suspicious of what I had, so I went to the library to look it up and glowing was the only symptom I didn't have, but now it's definite.."

Draco placed a hand on hers and held it gently, "What do you have Hermione?" he asked quietly.

"Well, I mean, it's not exactly an illness, it's just that...I'm pregnant."

Draco froze. His emotions changed from concern to happiness to despair in only a matter of minutes while he sat in silence and reviewed possibilities in his head. Hermione shifted nervously next to him, waiting, or at least hoping he would say something.

"How far along are you? I mean, do you know?" he asked, his voice again becoming shaky.

"Well, glowing means the start of the second month, which makes sense, it is February..."

"Our one time together produced a child, a precious gift that I would normally love to receive, but we cannot keep this child. You'll be starting your third trimester when we graduate, and being pregnant while attending Hogwarts is against the rules. And if my father were to find out..."

"I know Draco, I've thought of all that...but I mean, what else can we do?"

"Stand up..." Draco reached for his wand and rose it slowly because he couldn't keep it steady.

Hermione stood up beside his bed, clenching her fists, "Draco, are you sure that's the only way?"

"For now, it is. I'm sorry Hermione, I've never imagined having to do this…"

Tears began to stain Hermione's cheeks, as Draco shouted, "TOTENUS!"

Purple sparks flew from his wand, hitting Hermione's stomach with such a force that they sent her to the floor, clutching her stomach. Draco rushed to her side, holding her in his arms. He rocked her back and forth gently, trying to comfort her, but she shook as she sobbed within his arms.

"What have I done?" he asked himself, listening to Hermione sob like that almost killed him.

"I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry," he kept repeating, "we'll have all the children we can handle when we marry, I promise you this Hermione. We'll have a beautiful house and children, and we won't have to fear anyone..."

Draco realized what he had been saying and immediately stopped. He didn't mean to tell her that yet, but it just had come out, but maybe now had been the right time anyway.

"Draco, are you serious?" Hermione asked, some color returning to her face.

"I guess you caught me...after graduation I want you to marry me."

Hermione rose from the ground, but Draco remained on one knee.

"I can't promise anything will go right for us, but I know what I can promise, that I will love you until death do us part, that I can stand before Merlin and make the promise to love and honor you. I love you Hermione Granger, like I never thought would. Will you be my wife?" Draco asked.

Hermione pulled Draco up and kissed him passionately. "I'll marry you," she said, catching her breathe, "and be yours, until death do us part."

In the weeks since Hermione and Draco's engagement, Hermione had lost complete track of them. The weeks seemed to only be days to her as she slowly began to heal from the pain of loosing her child. Hermione knew that it was something that had to be done to protect them from Lucius, but the guilt of it was eating away at her. She tried to surround herself with friends as much as possible. It was when she was alone that was tormented, crying herself to sleep at night. Hermione forced herself to be strong around Draco because she knew that the guilt of what he had done was killing him inside too. Lucius Malfoy was the reason for their pain, and she was going to find some way to make him pay.


	11. Unto the End

A/N: Well kids, we're getting so close to the final chapter, I bet you're freaking out! Not really though, lol. Thanks to everyone who has been sticking by me since the beginning, you are TRULY amazing, and I thank you from the bottom of my heart for all of your wonderful comments. SO prepare yourself, as you journey with Hermione and Draco unto the end...

**A Winters Kiss: The Ext****ended Version by EgyptianAngel**

**Chapter Eleven: Unto the End**

Harry sat at the Gryffindor Table in the great hall. Ron was busy eating, but Harry didn't seem to have much of an appetite. His eyes kept unwillingly searching the room for Hermione, but he couldn't seem to find her, no matter how many times he looked. Although, he really didn't know why he kept searching the Great Hall for her. She always sat with them, Harry reasoned, and if she wasn't beside or across from him, she simply wasn't in the hall, and that's exactly what he kept trying to convince himself of. That she was off doing Head Girl duties, or that she was now so completely engulfed in her studies, that she was forgetting to eat now.

It was during his forth search of the hall that he spotted something odd at Slytherin Table, a girl sitting next to Draco. A girl with bushy brown hair...and robes trimmed in red. His head was pounding as he balled his fists in rage. He slowly rose from the table, blinded by his fury. By the time he made it to Slytherin Table he heard Hermione saying her goodbyes to Draco, and they would have just missed each other if it hadn't been for Draco, who gently pulled her to his level by her arm, and gave her a quick kiss, after which he freed her arm. Hermione turned just in time to collide with an angry Harry, who didn't even flinch when she fell into him. His feet were planted firmly on the ground, and his gaze was fixed on Draco.

"Harry," Hermione said slowly, being cautious with her words, "we talked about this, remember? Why are you so angry about us sitting together?"

"You're sitting at the Slytherin Table! It's not allowed! And the least you could have done was tell me, we always sit together during lunch..."

"Harry, relax," she said, pulling him away from Draco in effort to calm him down.

"I was just on my way to have lunch with you and Ron, but I thought I'd come and talk to Draco for a moment or so..."

"Hermione, you don't have to explain yourself to Potter," Draco interrupted, rising from his seat.

"Back off , Draco. I was trying to tolerate you for Hermione's sake, but I haven't trusted you since that day in the robe shop all those years ago. I never tolerated you insulting her, and now I won't tolerate you taking her away from her friends!"

"I don't control her, Hermione can associate with anyone she pleases, it's your own fault if you didn't make that list, Potter."

"You know Draco, I don't know what the hell your problem is but.."

"But what Potter? You'll hex me if I don't do as you see fit?!" Draco shouted. With this shout, anyone who wasn't listening before, was definitely lending their ears to the conversation now.

"You're damn right Malfoy, I swear I'll hex you for.."

"Hex me for what? For enjoying a meal with my fiancée'?" Draco asked casually.

"Yes, and another thing...wait, did you say...FIANCEE'?"

"You're lying! You've got to be lying, I mean...Hermione, tell him he's lying..."

Harry searched Hermione's eyes for a long time, but they were telling him everything he didn't want to know. They were telling him the words that Draco was saying were true.Harry was utterly speechless, he stood there in the great hall in awkward silence, clenching and unclenching his fists, shifting his weight from one foot to another, and shooting helpless looks toward Hermione. For some reason, he felt that she had betrayed him...and for the first time he realized why he had always been so angry.

He didn't hate Draco for being a slimy git, he hated him because Draco had Hermione's heart, and he didn't. The feeling deep inside became a pain, his stomach was in knots from realizing he loved his best friend, and all of his hate had a reason to be directed at Draco, who, surprisingly enough, was the first to break the silence with words Harry didn't want to hear.

"Yes, Harry, Hermione is my fiancée. I love her, do you hear me? I LOVE HERMIONE GRANGER!! I'll shout it to the skies, sing it to the saints, hell, I'll say it in different tongues, it doesn't matter Potter! I know we're both tired of thinking of what everyone will think of us, we shouldn't have to hide our love in fear. Neither one of us has ever said it this openly, and we've been together since November but I'm saying it now, and I've loved her long before that as well." Draco hadn't shouted these words, but he spoke loud enough for the whole hall to hear him speak.

"What do you say to that Potter?" he asked after another moment of silence.

"I say I challenge you, Draco Malfoy, to a wizard's duel. No seconds, just you and me."

"For what prize?" he asked after thinking about it for only a matter of seconds.

"Hermione" he said, after shifting his weight to his right foot in the way that he did when he was anxious or nervous.

"Excuse me, but I will not be fought over like some petty object you would duel for." Hermione said to both Draco and Harry, her look almost daring them to defy her to see how she would react.

"Agreed," said Malfoy simply, as if he had just made a business deal.

"Draco, please don't do this, this is so pointless!" Hermione pleaded with him.

"Hermione, I told you long ago that if Potter ever challenged me to a duel, I'd take him on. Besides, if it takes a Wizard Duel for you to belong to me in his eyes, then so be it."

"Draco, I just don't want either of you to get hurt, I don't want to face a life without either one of you," she said in a soft whisper, barely audible through her tears.

Draco kissed her tear-stained cheeks and promised her that she wouldn't lose either of them. But she couldn't bare to watch this senseless match that most of the school had gathered to see. She picked Ron out of the crowd and pulled him out of the hall with her and she didn't stop walking until their ears were free of the cheering coming from the fight. Then she began to sob so hard that she collapsed into Ron's arms, who was very uncomfortable, but tried to comfort her nonetheless.

"There, there Hermione" he said stroking her hair softly."They're both so stupid!" she accused through a muffled voice, her head was against his chest.

"Well, maybe, but if it's the only way to settle things..."

"It's a STUPID way to settle things!" Hermione confirmed, who had now rose and was pacing about the hallway.

"Well, its not stupid to them, so.."

"It's stupid to me!"

"Hermione, I never thought I'd actually be saying this to you, but you're being irrational. Let them solve it, it'll make things easier for everyone. I mean, just think, we only have 3 months left at Hogwarts, we might as well make them enjoyable. Especially since our seventh year has been almost as crazy as...well, most of our past years here."

"Ron, you're not making sense" she snapped in her usual tone.

"Well, I'm not speaking rubbish, you know I'm right Hermione."

Maybe it was from all the pressure, or because of the expression on Ron's face, but whatever it was, it caused Hermione to burst into laughter, Ron following not that long after. And when Ron stopped to ask what they were laughing about, she only laughed more, but soon she settled down, and after taking a deep breath, apologized to Ron.

Meanwhile, in the great hall the cheering and the booing (from the Slytherin House) were drowning out any attempt Harry and Draco had been making to talk the other one down.

"What's the matter Malfoy, afraid of what I can do to you?"

"You wish Potter," retorted Malfoy coolly, both of them clutching their wands.

They turned their backs to each other and walked 6 paces each. Then they turned around quickly, raising their wands in the standard dueling position. Without warning they both shot the same hex towards each other and they collided in mid air and took no effect on either of them.

"Rictusempra!" Harry shouted.

"Expellimarius!" Draco shouted in reply.

Harry then shouted "Serpensorta" and a snake emerged from his wand. It slithered toward Draco on Harry's command, its poisonous fangs looking for flesh to bite into.Ron and Hermione had settled themselves against a stone wall in an abandoned hallway, waiting for the duel to end.

"So are you and Draco really going to get married?" Ron asked, trying to break the silence.

"Yeah, after we graduate Hogwarts. We'll have to leave London for a bit though, until we know what to do about his father, Lucius."

Ron simply nodded in reply.

Hermione took Ron's hand into hers, "You've been a wonderful friend Ron, and I hope we never lose touch."

"Hermione, we won't lose touch, I don't know why you'd even talk like that. I hate to ask, but is there something else you're not telling me?"

"Well, Lucius is abusive to Draco, and I'm afraid of what he'll do if he finds out Draco and I are together."

"Prior Incantarium!" Draco shouted, setting flames to the serpent, causing it to turn to ashes.

Harry cursed and shouted another spell, but Draco instantly said the counter curse, The crowd was beginning to get restless, it seemed Draco and Harry were an even match. After many intense spells that disarmed neither of them, Draco uttered a curse in frustration. Harry hadn't not only never heard of this spell, but he had no hope of knowing how to block it either. The orange sparks hit his chest hard, and Harry Potter was down.

"Please don't tell Harry any of this, please." Hermione pleaded.

"I won't, but why did you get engaged so soon?" Ron asked.

"He proposed to me after I told him that I was pregnant."

"You're pregnant?!" Ron asked in disbelief, nearly shouting.

"I was pregnant, Ron."

"Oh, Hermione...I'm so sorry."

"I'm okay Ron, just don't tell Harry."

"Okay, I won't, I promise."

"Thank you," she said, turning her head towards the direction they had come from.

Hermione saw Draco emerge, and she smiled...but then her heart sank, and she spoke the question that her heart was asking.

"Where's Harry?" she asked.

"Hermione..." Draco began, but was soon interrupted.

"No Draco! What did you do? Where's Harry?!" she asked frantically.

"I'm fine, don't worry about me," Harry said limping towards Hermione, "I just hurt my leg a bit when I fell, tripped over someone's cloak."

"Well come on, lets get you to the Hospital Wing, and don't you argue with me Harry, you're going." Hermione said firmly, not letting him get a single word in.

"And who called the duel?" the man asked in cold, harsh tone.

"Harry Potter, sir," the cloaked figure responded.

"I see, and Draco was victorious?"

"Yes sir, and an astonishing victory at that sir, Potter still walks with a bit of a limp."

"Hmm...and the reason for this duel, is it known?" the man asked with immense curiosity in his voice, but still keeping an emotionless face.

"Known to the entire school sir, Miss Hermione Granger was the reason for this duel. It seems Mr. Potter couldn't accept Draco and Hermione's relationship, so he said the winner of the duel could rightfully pursue a relationship with her."

"Are you positive they are together?"

"Engaged, sir."

"ENGAGED?! And you just come to me know? This is an outrage to the Malfoy family, my dear son Draco will pay dearly for this. Yes, dearly.…"

"But Sir, the Dark Lords plan…"

"Just forget that you ever told me this, I'll deal with everything. You think he'd get the hint with that little blood message. The boy must be thicker than I thought."

"How's your leg Harry?"

"Much better Hermione. I've had plenty of time to rest it."

"Well, okay. Good luck at the game tomorrow Harry, make sure we beat Hufflepuff!"

"Don't worry, Gryffindor is usually pretty strong against Hufflepuff, they aren't really a threat."

"You should never underestimate your opponents though."

"Yeah, I know"

"Harry, about the duel, I never knew that...well, I mean...had I known you..."

"Hermione, don't worry about it, I'm going to be okay."

"Okay," Hermione responded, smiling.Ron nudged Harry with his elbow.

They were sitting next to each other in the back of Snape's class. They took the table farthest away from where Malfoy usually sat, Harry and Ron had been dreading double potions now more than ever. Ron nudged Harry again, no response. Harry was exhausted from the Quidditch match they played against Hufflepuff last night. Gryffindor had taken victory over Hufflepuff 210 - 90, but it was a much tougher match than the team had expected. After a huge celebration, Harry still had homework to finish, and had stayed up all night just to get it done.

"Harry!" Ron said, nudging him again. He couldn't say his name too loudly, in fear of Snape hearing them and giving them detention for Harry falling asleep in class.

"What?" he asked in a irritable tone, sounding like he had been a million miles away and Ron had pulled him back to Hogwarts in only a matter of seconds.

"You'll never be friends with Hermione again if you keep calling duels against Malfoy. You've got to be smart about it, you know? You've got to be the better guy," Ron said, sounding like it was the most important thing in the world for Harry to know.

"I know, I just…" Harry began, but was cut off by Ron.

"No excuses, Harry. The three of us are going to always be friends, don't screw it up."

Harry only nodded, not really sure what the proper response was. Harry had never seen Ron so serious, but it gave him the reality check that Harry needed. Harry rested a lot over the next two weeks, getting ready for the their final game against Slytherin.

"You coming to the game?" Ginny asked, pulling Hermione from her thoughts.

"I'm sorry, Ginny. What?" Hermione asked, sounding as if she had just woken up from a long sleep.

"It's the Quidditch cup tonight. Thought you'd like to come…" Ginny began.

Hermione looked up and noticed that Ginny had her broom in hand, and her Quidditch bag slung over her arm.

"Oh, yes! Of course, I'll be down there soon."

"Great, we'll I'm going to go get my gear on. See you at the after party!"

Green and silver poured into the left side of the stands. Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff had already been eliminated in earlier rounds, and the students had put away their house colors to wave red and gold pom poms, joining the Gryffindors in their chanting. Funny how it always seemed to be Slytherin vs. The rest of the school, especially in the final Quidditch game of the year. Students were outraged when they first heard that the Quidditch season was being cut short because of 'the extreme amount of stress the N.E.W.T's were causing the seventh years, who made up a great majority of the Quidditch teams this year'. Most students knew that this was complete cadswallop and that it probably had something to do with the war, which seemed like it was getting closer to Hogwarts by the day.

Tonight, everyone had decided that they would enjoy the last game instead of being bitter. Many students were already planning a huge celebration party for Gryffindor house. There was a loud uproar of praise and booing as the final game got off to an intense start. Madam Hooch blew her whistle and tossed the ball up into the air, which was caught by the Slytherin Captain, Andrew Flint. He nearly knocked Harry off his broom when he made his quick turn with the Quaffle, the end of his broom colliding with Harry's stomach. Flint took off and Ginny was hot on his trail.

Harry looked for Malfoy before the snitch even entered his mind. When he finally found him, Draco was hovering around the Gryffindor stands. He was talking to Hermione, who was standing at the tallest balcony. As Harry approached him, he could hear the Gryffindors booing Draco and calling him everything from "The Great Ferret Wonder to "slimy git". Harry allowed himself a smile as he whizzed past Draco at half speed, pretending to have seen the snitch. Draco didn't even glance at Harry.

_This is the final Quidditch game of the season! It's for the bloody Quidditch Cup!_ Harry thought to himself, _and he's going to spend it talking to his girlfriend?_

Harry wasn't the only one who had noticed this. He could hear the Slytherins chanting, "MALFOY!! CATCH THE SNITCH!! CATCH THE SNITCH!!"

Harry signaled Ginny and the other chasers to do their triple play. He was going to make sure that his team humiliated Draco and the rest of his team. Ginny, Seamus and Dean sped to the Slytherin goal posts at full speed. Seamus bumped into Flint, grabbing the Quaffle and passing it to Ginny. The three of team continued to pass the ball around several times, evading the Slytherin chasers and beaters with every toss. If the Gryffindor beaters were any closer to the Slytherin beaters, they would have been sharing brooms. They executed their triple play, each chaser tossing it back to another after scoring, evading the Slytherin keeper every time. The crowd went wild cheering the chasers names. Loud roars erupted from the stands.

"We're off to an excellent start," said the announcer, "Gryffindor 30, Slytherin 0!"

"Draco, I'm torn enough as it as over who I want to win the cup, but you have to give it some effort!"

"Relax, Hermione. I'm getting Potter right where I want him, thinking he's ahead. Besides, I can't end the final game of Quidditch I'll ever play at Hogwarts two minutes into it, now can I?" Draco said, grinning. He flew as close as he could to the edge, and leaned in to give her a kiss. He pulled away, flashed her one of his smiles, and sped off high into the clouds.

The Slytherin keeper had managed to block some of the chaser's older plays, but Gryffindor's complicated new plays were executed perfectly and could probably evade even the best keeper. The announcer was going crazy, giving Harry the credit for the flawless plays, talking about how Harry should play professionally and the scouts at the game would definitely be talking to him whether they won the game or not.

The score was already 110 to 50 by the time Draco spotted the snitch at the far right end of the field. It was flying quickly through the goal posts. Draco began to look around for Harry. He looked for several minutes before he felt a sharp pain in the back of his head. His vision blurred and he began to spin downward to the ground. He was picking up speed every second. Draco tried to pull up, but his head hurt too hard to concentrate and his face collided with the grass.

"MALFOY'S BEEN HIT BY A BLUDGER!" The announcer screamed and Madam Pomfrey ran onto the field, followed by several Medi-wizards.

"I dislike Slytherin as much as the next student, but that's foul play!"

Madam Hooch blew her whistle, calling a time out. It took several minutes for the Medi-wizards to clear the field. Students could see Malfoy floating on a stretcher out of the stands and towards the castle. Hermione fought her way through the stands and ran the follow him up to the castle. Surprisingly, the crowd sat in a hushed silence as several of the Professors were talking to each other. The announcer was trying to keep the crowd's interest by making light conversation about some of the previous plays that had been made. After a while, Madam Hooch blew her whistle again, and the game was back on.

It was obvious to the crowd that the Slytherin team had lost most of its motivation. They knew that the only way to win the game was to get so far ahead of Gryffindor that Harry Potter would catch the snitch and still lose. Everyone knew that wasn't going to happen. Slytherin did, however, manage to make a few more goals before Harry spotted the snitch hovering around the highest goal post, not too far from Ron. Harry flew full speed, grabbed the snitch, and held it up into the air.

"HE'S DONE IT! HARRY POTTER HAS CAUGHT THE SNITCH!!! GRYFFINDOR 300, SLYTHERIN 90!!!! GRYFFINDOR HAS WON THE QUIDDITCH CUP!!!" Screamed the announcer excitedly to the crowd, who were going even more wild than he was.

The Gryffindor Quidditch was being carried off the field all the way up to Gryffindor Tower by excited students. The portrait of the Fat Lady swung open and Harry saw that there was a large banner hanging above the staircases that read, "CONGRATULATIONS GRYFFINDOR - QUIDDITCH CHAMPIONS" in red lettering. There was a very detailed picture of a Lyon with a serpent hanging out of its mouth. Harry couldn't help but laugh. His friends put him down right in front of the punch table, which had been decorated, along with everything else in the common room, in red and gold.

Loud music blared from nowhere in particular, and the Gryffindors danced and drank butter beer well into the night. Seamus, who was sitting in one of the comfy chairs by the fireplace, surrounded by girls, was re-telling his "famous plays" from the game.

Harry noticed Ginny dancing with several other members of the Quidditch team. He even saw Ron talking to a few girls. The one person that he didn't see, however, was the person he wanted to see the most, Hermione.

Hermione sat in a chair next to Draco's bed, waiting for him to wake up. His head was wrapped in white gauze and he looked sort of pale to Hermione. She placed her hand on his hand and laced her fingers together with Draco's. She felt a gentle squeeze and noticed that he was waking up.

"Hey," she said softly.

"Hey," Draco replied, looking slightly confused. He tried to sit up, but Hermione placed a hand on his chest and he laid back down.

"Don't try to get up. You were playing Quidditch and you took a bludger to the head. I'm shocked you're even awake."

"Don't worry about me, I'll be okay,"

"Right you are, Mister Malfoy," said Madam Pomfrey, who entered the room with fresh bandages, "but you're going to need plenty of rest. Miss Granger, I'm afraid you'll have to leave."

"Of course," Hermione said, rising from her chair. Draco squeezed her hand one more time before she left.

Hermione was gathering her things into her book bag at the end of her Potions class when Professor Snape told her to stay behind. Many of the Slytherins snickered at this, but Harry and Ron shot Hermione worried looks. She only shrugged because she had no idea what Snape would want with her.

Hermione waited for all the students to leave before she approached his desk.

"I'm giving you a recommendation to the Academy, Miss Granger." Professor Snape said simply, as if he was giving her a detention.

"But, Sir, I haven't even taken the N.E.W.T.S yet…"

"Yes, well, you'll take the N.E.W.T.S and pass them with flying colors because you've always got you're head in a book instead of focused on your surroundings."

Hermione was going to retaliate, but decided against it. It was simply in Snape's characters to try to tear her down after giving her a compliment.

"Well my hard work got me Head Girl and a recommendation from you, didn't it?'

Snape snorted in reply.

"What?" she asked, irritated by his reaction.

"I think we both know that you're hard work didn't you get that position, Miss Granger."

"What are you talking about, Professor Snape?"

"Don't play coy, Granger. You know what I'm referring too."

Hermione's expression told him that she actually had no clue was he was taking about.

"So you never found it odd that you and Draco were Head Boy and Head Girl, then?" Snape asked in his usual smug tone.

"Well…"

"So, you did think it was strange. Mister Malfoy had exceptional grades, yes, but he doesn't possess the leadership skills or tolerance for rules, as you do. But then I supposed after you fell in _love_ with him, you accepted it, am I right?"

Hermione only nodded.

"The fact that you and Draco, a muggle born and a pureblood, were chosen as Head Boy and Head Girl this year, is not a coincidence, Miss Granger."

"You're referring to the prophecy," she said.

"There are some wizards who are powerful enough to control even the founders' minds." Snape replied.

"You mean there's someone greater than the founders?"

"I didn't say that you have to be greater. All that's necessary is a different kind of power."

"So you're saying that there's some whose been in this castle who had the ability to will the sorting hat into picking Draco and I for the Head positions, influence the Sorting Song, and manage to write that message across the castle wall, all without being detected by Professor Dumbledore?" Hermione asked, concluding the information and she was saying it.

"There's that show off I've have to teach for the past seven years," Snape replied coolly.

Snape's insult told Hermione that she was dead on.

"You're excused," he said plainly.

Hermione left the dungeons immediately.

By the end of the week Madam Pomfrey released Draco from the Hospital Wing. He made his usual trip to the Owlery on Friday to pick up his weekly letter from his mother. As he climbed the stairs he passed booing Gryffindors that were still celebrating their victory in the Quidditch Cup.

"Hey Ginny," Seamus said.

"Why, yes Seamus?" Ginny asked in a purposely rehearsed tone.

"Is ferret skin itchy?"

"I don't know Seamus. Why don't we ask Malfoy? Hey Malfoy, is ferret skin itchy?" Ginny half shouted.

The two of them burst into laughter, but Draco didn't even acknowledge either of them with a glance. Quidditch just wasn't his trop priority anymore. He had Hermione now and he was going to do anything he could to protect her.

He spotted his owl and grabbed a handful of treats from the nearby basket. He held out his hand and stroked her neck and she ate her treats quickly.

"What have you got for me today, girl?"

She finished her treats before she held out her leg, allowing Draco to untie the roll of parchment.

"Good girl," he said, unrolling the parchment. Draco's stomach dropped when he saw that the letter had been scribbled quickly, instead of in his mother's usual elegant cursive.

_Draco -_

_Sent word to you as soon as I could. Your father is on his way. He knows about the engagement. Be careful, Draco._

_All My Love,_

_Narcissa_

Draco scribbled a quick note to Hermione telling her to meet him in the chamber as soon as she could and shoved his mother's note into his pant pocket. He ran all the way from the Owlery to the Slytherin Common Room, where he threw open his trunk and quickly began to throw all his personal belongings in. He had to get himself and Hermione out of Hogwarts before his father made it there. Lucius knew about the chamber and he would be able to make it into Hogwarts without the Professors or anyone else suspecting a thing.

Harry and Ron sat in Potions the next day, barely awake. Neither of them had really gotten much sleep since the huge celebration after winning the Quidditch Cup. They were trying to catch up on homework and study for their N.E.W.T's. Harry was propped up by his right arm, his eye lids growing heavier by the minute. He could barely make out Snape's words on how to properly brew the healing potion, not that he really cared.

"Harry," Ron nudged him.

"Hmm?" is all he managed to respond with, still half asleep.

"Isn't this double potions with Slytherin?" asked Ron.

"Don't remind me…" Harry muttered.

"Well, Malfoy isn't here…" Ron said in a worried tone.

"Good," he responded, opening his notebook after stretching briefly.

"Hermione isn't here either," Ron added, biting his lip.

"What?!" he said, barely keeping himself from shouting.

"Harry, there's more. Hermione said that they were worried about what Lucius would do if he found out about their relationship. They were planning to leave London after graduating Hogwarts to get married. What if their plans changed, what if they're already gone?" Ron asked in a shaky tone, as if he was afraid of the words he was speaking.

"Why didn't you tell me this sooner?" Harry asked, dicing the herbs for the potion with much more force than was actually needed.

"Look, Harry, we don't have time for that, what if they're in trouble?"

"We'll have to sneak out of class the first chance we get, but definitely not potions. After we get out of a class we'll go up to the common room and think of what to do. I don't even know where to begin to look."

Ron nodded, mixing in the finely diced herbs, turning the potion a much too bright orange.

"Oops," he said, gulping.

"Are you ready?" Draco asked, casting a weightless spell on their luggage. Draco grabbed his broom when he noticed Hermione standing there, shooting him a desperate look. Draco held her in his arms, attempting to reassure her, "Hermione, it's the only way we can be together."

"I know, Draco...it's just that...we're leaving everyone and everything behind."

"Hermione, we'll come back, I promise...I just have this bad feeling...we've got to get out of Hogwarts, it's only a matter of time before word reaches Lucius.."

"Too right you are boy, too right you are," Lucius said in a murderous tone, "I suppose I should take pity on you boy, clearly you've been bewitched by this mudblood. Can't you see it? You have placed trust in a person unworthy of it, she's after the family money...the family name, nothing else!" Lucius said.

"NO! It's not true, I love her and I won't have you talk about her that way!"

"Stupid boy," spat Lucius, "who could ever love you?"

"I do," Hermione said loudly, not really aware of what she was doing.

"Tell me, mudblood, what spell do you have on him? Well, there are other ways than magic to control a teenage boy...what sexual pleasures have you given him to make him think he loves you?"

"You disgust me father, don't talk to Hermione like that!" Draco demanded.

"Oh? I disgust you? Well what disgusts me is this little mudblood slut of yours."

"Crucio!" yelled Lucius without any warning.

Draco instantly fell to the floor, screaming in pain. Hermione gasped, attempting to run to his side, but a strong arm stopped her and threw her against the wall. He ripped the clasp from her cloak, allowing it to fall to the ground. Hermione's attempts to fight him were futile, he was a strong man, and she just a weak girl.

"Although, I can see why Draco stayed with you. You may be a mudblood, but your body is quite appealing. Show me what you did for my son..."

"Never!" she shouted, attempting to spit his face, only the gathered saliva never left her mouth.

Lucius grabbed her face with his hand, crushing her jaw between his fingers. Her lips were forced outward, and he kissed her with such a force that her bottom lip bruised instantly, and her jaw was growing weaker. She struggled to get away with him, but she was without her wand, and her physical strength was almost non existent in comparison to his. Lucius ripped her shirt open, a handful of buttons hitting the floor in different areas of the room. Hermione began to sob as a cold hand touched her chest roughly, moving ever so swiftly to her shirt, which he pulled off of her body.

"Silence, you foolish girl. Your punishment could be far worse, and perhaps it will be when I am through with you here."

She could still hear Draco's cries of pain and she hopelessly fought to keep her skirt on. All of a sudden, she no longer felt resistant from Lucius' hands, even though they clung to the fabric of her skirt as he slid to the floor. Hermione's sight of Lucius was replaced with a hurt Draco holding a dagger that had blood dripping from it, her eyes went to the floor where they spotted Lucius' back wound.

"Come on 'Mione, we've got to get out of here." Draco said in a rushed voice, grabbing her hand.

They ran without stopping until they reached the familiar fork in the chamber to take a rest.

"It's alright, I don't think he'll be coming soon, but we still shouldn't linger long here." Draco said, catching his breath.

Although, he might as well have saved his breath, for Hermione had not heard a single word he had just said. Her gazed was fixed once again on the inscription of the snake and the odd lettering. This time there was something about the inscription that had never occurred before, the letters were glowing silver.

"Hermione, get away from there, we need to leave this place."

Hermione turned to leave, but then stopped dead in her tracks, "Draco, every time you see me near this inscription you make up some excuse of why we have to leave. Why don't you want me to know what the lettering means?"

"That's ridiculous, I do no such thing," Draco said in calm tone, trying to defend himself.

"Draco, this is no time for secrets, please tell me." Hermione pleaded.

"Look, Hermione, I'll tell you once were safe, I promise"

"Tell me now Draco"

"Hermione, please...lets just...""

Draco, tell me now!" she demanded.With a heavy sigh, Draco had given in.

"Alright, Hermione...about the abortion...

""CRUCIO!" bellowed Lucius.

Draco again dropped to the ground as he did before; he sat against the stone wall beneath the lettering.

"Have you figured this all out yet mudblood? By the look on your face I can tell you haven't, seems you're not as clever as everyone makes you out to be."

Just then, Hermione felt a tug on her skirt. She looked down to see Draco, his body was curled up and he was cringing in pain.

"Take care of our child, the abortion didn't take it from us" he pleaded.

They looked into each others eyes and somehow she knew that he way saying goodbye, leaving her slightly confused.

"I love you, never forget me."

"Draco, what are you talking about? We can beat Lucius!"

"That's what you think foolish mudblood, look into my son's eyes; he knows this is his fate. Say goodbye to your love, and I'm not sorry if your time was ill spent."

"AVADA KEDRAVA!" Lucius screamed, emitting green sparks from his wand, hitting Draco's chest hard.

The strong green light blinded Hermione in the last moments of Draco's life, and when she could see again, Draco lay lifeless on the floor. Hermione backed away in horror, and she was now far enough from the wall to notice that above Draco's lifeless body the scrambled letters were beginning to form their true intent.

_Here below a cursed infant was born.  
__Into his veins the blood of the serpent did seep.  
__His child, with the one, who is pure, shall be the new heir.  
__Here the infant was born and here he shall die._

Hermione was shaking with sobs as she stood there in disbelief of the words, and her dead fiancée. Her knees gave out, and she fell to the ground, gasping for breath. She was oblivious to everything around her, including the fact that Lucius was not going to waste anytime in killing Hermione as well. Unbeknownst to her, Lucius raised his wand, and just as the words were about to pour from his lips, binding words came from Dumbledore's mouth. Lucius fell victim of a full body binding curse and Ministry officials rushed to arrest him. Medi-wizards rushed to Draco's side, but they soon discovered that any attempt they made to aid him would be futile, for he had already passed on.

Harry and Ron looked on in disbelief, not believing what was occurring before their eyes. Ron nudged Harry with his elbow, allowing both of them to observe Hermione crawl to Draco's side. She sobbed uncontrollably into the body of the man she held so dear, the man that had been so full of life, and had not been allowed to live it, they had been raped of the chance to spend their life together married. She felt a blanket being wrapped around her shoulders to conceal the lack of clothing, and what was left of the torn skirt. She rocked back and forth, taking his hand for comfort. Disturbing his body caused a crumpled note to fall from his pocket. She quickly unfolded the parchment from the crumbled ball it had been in. She recognized Draco's handwriting immediately, and read the last thing she would ever receive from Draco:

_My dearest Hermione: _

_If you are reading this letter it means that things turned out how I feared, and that I have met my end at the hand of my father. Take care of our child Hermione, it is still growing inside you. I don't know how long after we left Hogwarts you will be reading this, if we even made it out of Hogwarts. If it is shortly after, then you should be approaching four months. Raise our child well Hermione, and let him or her know how much their father loved them. Make sure they aren't forced into the same life I was, I know you will be a good mother and protect our child, my spirit __will be with you always, Hermione.__Please know that you redeemed me Hermione, you helped me realize that I didn't have to follow the path that had been laid out before me by my father. We were allowed to share our love for only a few months, but I want you to know that I have loved you for years. You gave me much more than I could have ever asked for, you showed me kindness, and warmth, but most of all love. I'm sorry I put you through all of this, all I ever wanted was a winter's kiss._

The piece of parchment fell from her hand to the ground, and she felt as if all hope for her had been lost. Draco was dead, and she was left with her unborn child. Tears fell openly, traveling down her cheeks and onto the open parchment, running the ink of Draco's last written words.


	12. Keep Holding On

A/N: This is the final installment in "A Winter's Kiss", I must warn you that this may be a little bit of a shocker, or perhaps you have been expecting it. I've put a lot of hard work and dedication into this story. Trust me, it haunted me from many nights in my sleep before I would give up, get out of bed and start writing whatever chapter I was on next. Some of your questions will be answered in this chapter, some of them won't. I suggest you give the sequel, "Unto the End, Into the Beginning" a chance! I think it's an awesome story, and its more of a continuation piece, so yeah!

**A Winter's Kiss: The Extended Edition**

**Chapter Twelve: Keep Holding On**

**By Egyptian Angel**

Hermione stayed in the Hospital Wing for nearly a week, which was much longer than she needed to. She was still in shock and didn't feel like facing the rest of Hogwarts. Hermione knew that people would ask her lots of questions about what happened. Actually, now that she thought about it, she didn't even know what the Professors had told the students what happened. "_Well, they probably know some version of the truth," _she thought to herself.

Harry, Ron, Ginny and Neville had been by every day to see her since Draco's death. Hermione knew they only meant well, but she couldn't face anyone yet. She was going to leave all of them to be with Draco, not knowing when or if she'd ever be back. Most of the time she had pretended that she was asleep or kept the conversations very short, saying that she was tired.

It was on Friday, a week since Draco's death, that she had a surprise visitor. She awoke to see Nymphadora Tonks sitting beside her bed, waiting for her to wake up. Hermione noticed that her smile was tender, almost sympathetic.

"Hello, Hermione," she said.

"Hey Tonks, what are you doing here?"

"I heard about what happened, I came to talk to you about it."

"I'm sorry Tonks, but I don't really feel like talking about it."

"Hermione, I think you need to talk about it with someone. You can't keep this bottled up inside you forever, or you'll never begin to heal."

Hermione sat in silence.

"Look, I've lost people that I've loved too. There was a few men that I loved before I met Remus. Most of them were Aurors, and dealing with their death was harder than I thought I could bare. But I remembered the good times with them, and you just begin to heal with time and friends."

"Tonks, I'm pregnant and Draco's dead, how can I move past that?" Hermione asked, the tears beginning to form in her eyes.

"Oh, Hermione," was all Tonks could manage to say, wrapping her in a warm hug, "we'll get you through this."

On Monday morning, Hermione made her usual trip to her Transfiguration class. It felt sort of nice to return to her classes, it seemed like the only normal thing that she had left. Although, it wasn't normal for people to stop talking and look away from her when she passed them. She hated that people were talking about her, how could they think it was their right to judge her? They didn't know happened in the chamber, they didn't loose their finance, they weren't almost raped by his murderer…No, it as best not to think about all of this. Her N.E.W.T's were only a few weeks away, and she had to be ready.

She walked into the class and took her usual seat next to Harry and Ron. They were shocked to see her, but decided not to say anything until later, so they smiled at her. Harry squeezed Hermione's hand gently, and she smiled. Professor McGonagall walked into the classroom and to the chalkboard. She smiled at Hermione when she realized that she had returned to class.

The three of them walked together down to the dungeons, all equally dreading it.

"Drop your parchment off at my desk as you enter, please. No assignments will be accepted after class has begun." Professor Snape said, almost snapping at his students.

Hermione stopped walking abruptly and Ron almost ran into her.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked.

"I forgot to do my assignment," said Hermione, sounding as if it was the worst thing in the world.

"Don't worry about it, Hermione. It's just one Potions assignment."

Hermione walked past Professor Snape's desk and took her seat at the back table. Professor Snape had looked up when she passed, but said nothing when she failed to put her usual very long roll of parchment on his desk.

"It looks like everyone who bothered to do the assignment has turned it in," he said, looking at Hermione, "so we'll begin our lesson. You're Potions NEWT in is less than three weeks, so I've decided to help you study by doing a review of the most important potions that we've covered since you're OWLS. Take advantage of this time, you won't get much more help from me." Professor Snape said, waving his wand across the blackboard. A list of potions and the proper way to brew them filled the board.

Students made their way to the supply cabinets, grabbing the necessary ingredients for their potions. Hermione was stirring her potion counter clockwise for the 12th time when it suddenly turned red and began to smell like onions. Smoke poured from her cauldron and it began to bubble over. Hermione could see Snape approaching her. He was quick to act on his chance to humiliate her. Hermione was becoming sick to her stomach, she had never messed up a potion.

"You forgot to add the mandrake root, and you obviously stirred this potion in the wrong direction," Snape said, waving his wand above the cauldron, causing its content to disappear, "No way to save it now, you might as well start over."

Snape returned to his desk without taking any points from Gryffindor or making comments that Hermione must be loosing her cleverness or her ability to show off, which Hermione found to be rather odd. Perhaps Professor Snape missed Draco, who had been his apprentice, in a matter of speaking, during his years at Hogwarts.

Hermione, Harry and Ron returned to the Gryffindor common room later that night after a long study session in the library. Hermione mumbled a "goodnight" and headed straight upstairs. Harry collapsed into a chair by the fireplace. He thought that he'd be happy to be able to spend time with Hermione again, that things would go back to the way they were before seventh year. Harry thought that the three of them would be inseparable again. But the truth was Hermione had become more distant than ever before after Draco's death. Seeing Hermione so depressed was eating away at him. He had to do something to make her happy again.

There was a loud crack in the fireplace as another log caught on fire and the flames grew taller. Harry starred into the fireplace for a moment before he noticed the bowl on the fireplace and instantly Sirius came to mind, he'd know what to do. Harry grabbed some floo powder and threw it into the fireplace, the flames instantly turning green.

"The House of Black!" Harry said slowly, and he once again became a floating head in the downstairs' fireplace at the Order's Headquarters. Sitting by the fireplace was the exact person that Harry wanted to speak to, Sirius Black.

"Sirius!" Harry half shouted.

Sirius, who had been reading the Daily Prophet, jumped slightly. Harry noticed the front page immediately because it had a picture of Lucius in a black and white jumpsuit, screaming madly at the guards who were holding him back. Next to it was a picture of Draco, beaming in his Hogwarts robes, his Head Boy badge glistening.

"How is she holding up, Harry?" Sirius asked, noticing where Harry's eyes were starring.

"Not good, she doesn't talk to anyone much and spends most of the time in her room. She's even been forgetting about homework and messing up in class. I'm really worried about her."

"Well, you have to realize that she cared about him Harry. It's not like he moved away, he's dead and she'll never see him again."

"Yeah, I know. It's weird, for some reason I thought that I'd be happier without Draco around and that everything would go back to normal. He was the wedge between Hermione and I. Now he's gone but it feels like the wedge is still there."

"It's not unnatural to assume that you'd be happier once one of your enemies was gone. But you're not happy because you're a good person, Harry. I mean, Draco Malfoy wasn't exactly your biggest threat. I mean, he was a slimy, stuck up git, yeah. But he was no murderer. He wasn't the brightest bulb either, he didn't have the guts to turn his back on his family like I did."

"Yeah, I hated him, but it wasn't fair how he died. His own father killed him. I mean, that just isn't right…"

"I know. But at least you're there to be strong for Hermione. She's going to need you now more than ever, Harry, whether it seems that way or not."

"I'm going to be there for her too, Sirius. She's going to need someone to help raise the baby…"

"I still can't believe it, Harry. She's so young to be a mother…but she's strong."

Harry heard a noise behind him, it sounded like the stairs creaking.

"I think someone is coming," Harry said quickly, "I'll see you this summer, Sirius."

Harry turned back and saw that Hermione had come into the common room, and was sitting on the ledge, looking out the window.

"Hermione?" Harry asked softly.

Hermione gave him a soft "hey" but she didn't turn back to look at him. Harry assumed it was because she was crying.

"Hermione, I don't want to tell you I know exactly how you're feeling, because I don't. But, I mean…I can relate to the pain I know you're going through…"

"Harry, I don't want to talk anymore, let's just sit here, okay?"

"Okay," he said, taking a seat on the ledge next to her and wrapping an arm around her.

"Shut the door behind you," the hooded man said as Pettigrew walked into the darkened room.

"Sir, I'm afraid I bring bad news…"

"Tread lightly, Wormtail."

"I bring news from our Master. Lucius was successful in killing Draco, and the Dark Lord is very disappointed that you failed to deliver him the Heir of Malfoy."

"No one has failed him but you, Wormtail. Yes, it is unfortunate that Draco died, but his heir is still growing within that mudblood."

"Are you sure?" Pettigrew asked, startled.

"Yes, I'm sure. Now return to the Dark Lord so that he may rejoice in this news. I have other matters to attend too. We may yet need Malfoy Junior after all." The man said with a smile on his face.

"What are you talking about?" Pettigrew asked.

The man waved his gloved hand, "You pay that no bother, Wormtail, I will attend to things."

"As you wish," Wormtail said as he bowed and left the room.

The next two months became very routine for Hermione. She would get up in the morning and head to her classes, doing her best to avoid conversation with anyone. She even stopped raising her hand in class. Then, she would return to her dormitory and finish her homework and then go to bed. Hermione would get up the next morning and do the exact same thing. On weekends, she would only leave her dormitory to eat. Harry and Ron had pretty much given up on bringing her out of her depression.

The night before their graduation, the Professors had surprised the seventh years by throwing them a party in the Great Hall, and you had to be a seventh year to enter. They had removed all the tables, except for a few that had been pushed against the wall to hold the food, and they had several activities set up for them. They could pretty play everything from Quidditch to Wizard's Chess.

Hermione was the only one who had known about the party, she remembered helping the Professors plan all of this with Draco in the meetings they used to have together. She walked past the dance floor lit by strobe lights, and sat down at one of the few tables that was actually up.

"Hey there, Hermione," said Seamus.

"Oh, hey Seamus. How are you?" she asked, only half interested.

"Doing great, but you look like you could use a little fun!" he declared.

"Oh, I just don't know if I'm up for it, but thank you."

"Nonsense! It's the night before graduation, you HAVE to have fun! It's how you say goodbye to Hogwarts!"

Hermione smiled, "maybe in a few minutes."

"Yeah, alright," Seamus said, looking disappointed in failing at his attempt to cheer Hermione up.

Seamus walked back to Harry, Ron and Neville shaking his head.

"Nothing?" Harry asked.

"Nope, I think she'd rather just be left alone."

Harry and Ron sighed in unison.

"It's been about two months, and she hasn't gotten much better," Harry told Seamus, " I overheard Professor McGonagall telling Dumbledore that Hermione even stopped showing up for her meetings, so they stopped having them all together. There wasn't really a point to keep having them, really."

"Well, she probably didn't want to go to them anymore because it was something she used to do with Draco. Just give her more time, mate, and she'll come around."

"Yeah, thanks for trying, Seamus."

"No problem," he said, "but if you'll excuse, I'm going to go dance with those lovely Ravenclaws until my feet fall off," Seamus finished, making his way toward the group in brunettes.

Harry shook his head, laughing. He wanted Hermione to be happy more than anything. He was tired of waiting. Tomorrow, he was going to tell Hermione Granger that he loved her, no matter what.

Hermione left the party fairly early that night, she didn't really feel right celebrating and she just wanted to be alone. Besides, when she was alone in her dormitory, Hermione could lift the maternity spell she had been using since Draco's death. She was in the beginning of her sixth month, and as she was nearing her third trimester, she was becoming increasingly worried about how she would support herself and her child. Raising him or her would be hard enough alone, but Hermione was sure that her child would remind her of Draco everyday, and that was going to be the hardest part of all.

A light knock at the door pulled Hermione from her thoughts. She quickly caste the maternity spell to hide her growing stomach, and answered the door to an unexpected visitor.

"Professor McGonagall," Hermione said, shocked that the Deputy Headmistress had come all the way to her dormitory to see her.

"Hermione, dear, we need to talk," Professor McGonagall said.

"Of course, Professor," Hermione said, opening the door and allowing her to enter.

"I wanted to know how you were coming along on your speech for graduation," Professor McGonagall asked, not wasting anytime in getting to her point.

"Oh, well, I…" Hermione tried to stall for time. She knew that it would be her duty to speak tomorrow, but trying to deliver and inspirational speech to students and teachers seemed a bit out of reach to Hermione when she could barely inspire herself to get out of bed each day.

"That's pretty much what I thought, dear."

"I'm just having trouble finding the right words to say," she admitted.

"Hermione, I know that you are rarely at a loss for words. I understand that you are going through an extremely difficult time right now. You've lost the man that you loved and you are now faced with the very difficult task of raising his child by yourself. But I believe that writing this speech will actually help you to reflect back on the good times you shared with Draco. It's those memories that will keep him alive in your heart, dear. Tomorrow, I want you to be that strong young woman I know that you are."

The tears began to fall from Hermione's cheeks before Professor McGonagall had even finished. For the first time in seven years, McGonagall wrapped Hermione in a tight hug and they sat there in silence together for a very long time. Hermione took comfort in being around someone that knew everything. She was tired of the lies, and tomorrow she was going to let Hogwarts know the truth.

Hermione stepped up the podium, holding her wand up to her throat, casting a spell that would enable the entire Great Hall to hear her. Because of the passing away of Draco...only the Head Girl remained, which meant she had been chosen to give a speech on behalf of the graduating class. Her eyes roamed the hall, looking at all the eager faces of her fellow graduating class and their parents standing up in the back of the Great Hall. But of course, once face was missing, Draco's. It had been almost two months since Draco had met his end in the chamber. Lucius had been sent to Azkaban, where he remained awaiting his trail, Hermione prayed that he would be sentenced to the Dementor's Kiss for his crime, it was his fault that Draco wasn't sitting with her here today. She cleared her throat, and addressed the students who sat in their Hogwarts uniforms, no longer divided by their house robes.

"To the class of 1998," Hermione began, "It is our class who has experienced what onlookers can simply call "shocking, disturbing, horrible events". While others have seen our lives through the tainted words of The Daily Prophet, or the ramblings of rumors, we have endured what most witches and wizards only have nightmares about. We has seven Defense Against the Dark Arts Professors, traitors and phonies, most of them. We all still remember Cedric, Merlin rest his soul. I'm sure all of us remember where we were when we first heard of the dreaded news, that the man who calls himself Lord Voldemort was again strong enough to become a threat. It was then that Hogwarts united, and cast aside their petty differences to fight against the evil in this world."The great hall became to murmur at this, and Hermione became to stammer. She looked to Professor McGonagall to see if she should continue. She nodded, encouraging her to continue with her speech, even if it was a bit stirring."I often say that my life began when I was almost killed by a troll my first year at Hogwarts. That's when Harry Potter and Ron Weasley helped me out of a very unfortunate situation After that the three of us became inseparable. It hasn't been an easy journey. There were times when we fought over stupid things, became frustrated at one another when we had differences of opinion. But no matter what happened, we always stuck by each other. Through 200 foot snakes, being petrified, dragons, Hogwarts High Inquisitors and even the death of friends, we always moved forward in our lives, side by side. Having said that, it is the people that we spent our school years with that have helped shape us into the young witches and wizards that are standing before you today. I mean, do you know anyone else who can explode a potion like Neville Longbottom? I've never seen anyone brew a potion out of the cauldron, because its contents had spilled all over the floor. In all seriousness, Neville is a loyal friend that wasn't afraid to what was right, instead of what was accepted. On top of that, he's got a real knack for Herbology, and I expect we'll see great things from him,"

Hermione looked up and found Neville's face in the crowd and smiled at him before she continued, "And have you heard Parvati lately? I can't understand a word see says she talks so fast, and when her and Lavendar get together, my god, they know everything about everyone in Hogwarts! Although, they may soon be able to tell people a lot about themselves based on their divination skills, which have been nurtured by Professor Trelawney for quite some time now. "

The crowd was now laughing, as Hermione had hoped for, they were less tense. "And there's Ronald Weasley, who is more afraid of a baby spider than Lord Voldemort, I mean even I can't scream that high. Of course, our year was blessed with Harry Potter, who caused more trouble than we liked, but always seem to make things right again, even when we were 200 points away from beating Slytherin for the house cup. He was almost as good as Fred and George, almost. How could I forget to mention myself, as I know what everyone thinks. Who would ever get any homework done without me there to nag them?" More laughter erupted from the students and their parents who had come from the ceremony, but then the speech took a turn that no one expected."At this time, I would like to ask each professor to stand up and take a bow, without you we wouldn't be prepared for the wizarding world as we are now. We would have never made it without Madam Pomphrey tending our wounds, Professor Sprout making sure we could properly plant mandrakes, Professor McGonagall's instruction on transfiguration, our various, more interesting Defense Against the Dark Arts lessons from seven different professors and Professor Snape's more strict, encouraging lessons. But I must say that what I took from Hogwarts is more important than any spell, and that's love. Hogwarts gave me my wonderful friends, and taught me the lesson of friends and foe. It taught me how to deal with people you may not be the most fond of, and the ones you love."

Hermione looked up at her audience to see if she still had their interest, the entire Hall had their eyes on her. _It's now or never, _she thought to herself. _It's time to tell people the truth about Draco, in honor of his memory. _

"Hogwarts gave me Draco Malfoy, who gave me the world, even though it was taken from him. Some of you may have whispered, "death eater" or "coward" as he passed through the castle, but he was neither of these things. He was a brave young man, building up his strength to stand up to his father. Draco Malfoy was murdered in a cave far below where you're standing now, by Lucius Malfoy. Draco was murdered for loving me, and he died innocent of any wrong doing against society. Let us take a moment of silence for Draco, who we thought was against us, but who really shared our same aspirations."

Hermione remained silent for a few moments, fighting to hold back the tears she shed for Draco. She could hear students muttering to each other. There had been so many rumors floating around about him in the past few months, that many of the students weren't sure what to believe. Draco didn't kill himself, or die in some horrible accident trying to run away from school. Now everyone knew that Lucius murdered an innocent Draco in cold blood.

"So to the class of 1998, I offer you this, follow your dreams and never let anyone tell you what to do, defend your freedom, and those who surround you, but most of all, never give up on the love you share with one another. In the beginning of the year, our Sorting Hat recited the words, 'Our hope now lies in our savior, Harry Potter'. I believe that this is as true today as when it was the Sorting Hat shouted it to us. The only way our world will survive is if we all stand behind him. Like the Sorting Hat also said, we must stand together or die alone." As Hermione stepped down from the podium, the entire hall applauded her.

She walked down to the main floor where she was met with Harry's warm embrace. Hermione remained within his arms as Professor Dumbledore read the proclamation that would declare their graduation official. Harry nudged Hermione, and she turned to join the rest of the students in throwing their hats high into the air, all of them cheering loudly. Harry hugged Hermione again, this time kissing her cheek like she had at the end of fourth year. He patted her what seemed to be flat stomach, even though she was six months pregnant. Harry knew that she was using a maternity spell, but he gladly kept her secret. Hermione deserved to keep the respect she had spent her past seven years at Hogwarts earning. They stared into each others eyes, Harry lowering his head to met Hermione's lips, oblivious to the rest of the world around him.

THE END


End file.
